Reminiscencia
by Kaon-chan
Summary: Su vida era normal, creía Levi. Trabajaba, era soltero pero tenía una hija pequeña. Un día su hermana, que hacía años no veía, lo llama para pedirle un favor. Ahora se ve obligado a no sólo cuidar de una niña de 5 años, sino también de su "sobrino" adolescente, Eren. Aunque quizás logre encontrar algo bueno en todo esto y descubrir cosas que creía olvidadas. -Yaoi/NoIncest-
1. Una vida normal

Bueno, yo dije que iba a ser un fic con un tema parecido al que publique de "Tengamos uno", pero más largo. Es parecido, pero diferente. Aún no hay cosas muy homosexualosas, pero pronto aparecerán(? No va a ser algo muy largo, más de 5 capítulos pero menos de 10 estimo yo. Una historia tonta, divertida y romántica... No me gustan estas historias, pero descansar un poco de las cosas dramáticas está bueno.

Esto es más que nada una introducción, no pasa nada muy loco. Contado desde la perspectiva de Levi, quizás más adelante escriba desde Eren o alguien más. Estos capítulos son algo cortos, así que no creo que sean más de un POV por capítulo.

Disfrútenlo y nos vemos en las notas finales.

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí, es de su autor.**

* * *

Caminó alrededor de su sala mientras se terminaba de preparaba para salir y comenzar su día como una persona normal que vive, trabaja y no quiere que lo molesten. Pero su padre tenía que haberlo llamado justo en ese momento, aunque el hombre no tenía la culpa por haberlo llamado, sino que él no debería haberle atendido en primer lugar. Había sido un idiota, no prestó la debida atención a quién le llamaba a su celular y contestó pensando que podría ser algo importante, pero no era más que ese viejo que, desde que lo había tenido, no hacía más que masacrarle su corta paciencia con cuestionamientos sobre su vida. Hacía bastante que no veía a su padre ni a nadie de su familia y eso le encantaba. Esa fue la razón que lo llevó a alejarse de su país natal y buscar una vida en un lugar diferente. Aunque eso no le salió del todo bien. Levi no tenía a su madre desde los 6 años, ella había muerto y, a pesar de que era raro, la recordaba bastante bien. Cuando creció tuvo ciertos problemas con su progenitor, no era fácil criar a dos niños solo, pero hubo varias cosas que no pudo soportar y entendió que sólo encontraría su verdadero camino sin ellos.

Trabajó, se mudó solo, estudió y ahora tenía un trabajo en una editorial donde, por cierto, estaba llegando tarde. No odiaba a su padre ni nada por el estilo, sólo no quería hablarle y menos en ese momento donde tendría un día muy complicado. Se colocó el abrigo como pudo, el invierno comenzaba a pegar duro en Londres y no pretendía resfriarse, todavía continuaba sosteniendo ese molesto y feo aparato junto a su oreja mientras escuchaba cómo su progenitor seguía hablando.

No prestaba mucha atención a lo que el viejo le decía, sólo que su hermana lo llamaría y que por favor la atendiera. No tenía la menor intención de hablar con esa mujer, Levi no escucharía nada que saliera de la boca de esa arpía asquerosa. Aunque hacía tanto que no la veía que seguramente ya el término "arpía" no era suficiente, debería buscar algo más despectivo para referirse a ella.

-Hijo, por favor –repitió nuevamente su padre al otro lado del teléfono-. Habla con tu hermana, no pueden estar peleados para siempre.

-Te lo diré por última vez, yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella –agarró sus cosas y revisó si tenía todo mentalmente mientras que apenas participaba de la conversación, sólo para repetir siempre sus mismas negativas.

-¿Por qué no la puedes perdonar? ¡Son de la misma sangre!

-Ella renunció a la sangre cuando me echó –a pesar de que le molestaba que el viejo usara esa excusa para convencerlo, se mantuvo tranquilo delante de la puerta dispuesto a salir ni bien terminase de hablar-. Prefirió al bastardo de mierda de su esposo y entonces yo no tengo nada que ver con esa mujer ahora.

-Levi… -Oyó cómo usaba ese mismo tono que simulaba ser amenazante de cuando era niño, pero él ya no era ningún pequeño y eso no lo afectaba- Melisa se acaba de separar, necesita ayuda y me pidió si te podía convencer de que le atiendas el teléfono. ¿Podrías hacerlo? No por tu hermana, sino por tu viejo padre que ya está con un pie en la tumba.

El otro truco del Viejo, victimizarse porque era "viejo". Tampoco lo era tanto, rondaba por los 60 años y estaba más lúcido que muchos jóvenes, pero era su estrategia para que sintiera culpa. Lejos de sentir algo similar a eso, sintió fastidio y acabó diciendo que sí solamente para que lo dejara irse a trabajar. Le tenía respeto a su padre por haberlo cuidado cuando se quedaron sin su madre y no haberse derrumbado, quizás era algo normal que tienen que hacer los padres, pero él sabía que no todos lo hacían. Así que le concedería la petición del viejo. Hablaría con la idiota de su hermana cuando ésta lo llamase, pero eso no significaba a que accedería a lo que ella le pidiera.

Al fin pudo irse y tomar el tren que lo llevaría a su trabajo. Miró la hora, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no era tarde como pensaba, incluso era el mismo horario en el cual siempre se dirigía a trabajar. Entrecerró los ojos pensando cómo era posible y recordó que ese día había sido especial. Suspiró al pensar que por esa noche estaría solo, ella no iría a casa, pero esperaba que estuviera bien. Quizás debería haberle comprado un celular para llamarla y asegurarse de que no habían tenido inconvenientes, pero dudaba que pudiera manejar uno y aún no estaba en edad de tenerlo, aunque así podría quedarse más tranquilo. Se negó a pensar en eso, no había razón para que algo saliera mal, ella le había pedido que quería ir muchas veces y tuvo que dejarla después de muchos ruegos. Según Hanji, su compañera de trabajo, era bueno que fuera para así podría hacer un lazo más fuerte con sus amigos. A pesar de que era una persona desquiciada, sabía que tenía razón. Sin embargo, no estaría tranquilo hasta verla de nuevo y comprar que nada le había ocurrido. Quizá por eso había contestado tan rápido el teléfono, pensando que le llamaban porque algo malo había pasado, pero sólo era el imbécil de su padre.

Recordó a su hermana en ese instante. Era una mujer insoportable, desde la infancia se dedicaba a molestarle por todo, y realmente no la soportaba pero era su familia. No era mala, cuando crecieron comenzaron a dejar de pelearse tanto, ella maduró un poco, aunque nunca dejaría de ser una como una basura que se mete en el ojo y no se puede quitar.

Cuando llegó no saludó a nadie en particular, sólo de vez en cuando decía "Buenos días" cuando estaba de humor, y ese no era uno de aquellos días. Quizás varios lo notaron porque no se le acercaron, pero no le importó. Estuvo varias horas en esa oficina sumergido en su trabajo, leyendo y leyendo, hasta que cerca de la hora del mediodía su celular sonó. No reconoció el número, y al ver que no lo tenía grabado sólo podía ser una persona. La arpía lo trataba de localizar, demasiado rápido para su gusto. Seguramente su papá ya había hablado con ella y le pasó su número. Desde que habían tenido esa pequeña discusión el contacto entre ellos era inexistente, incluso se había negado a que su padre le pasara su número de teléfono o dirección a esa mujer. Vivían en la misma cuidad, pero nunca se la había cruzado y jamás pensaba hacerlo, esa bruja no se merecía ni que le hablara. La última vez que la vio y conoció a su esposo le dijo la verdad, siempre lo hacía, que ese sujeto era un imbécil y la pasaría mal. Aquel tipo lo había echado y Levi casi lo mata, pero Melisa lo defendió a ese tipo en vez de él, interponiéndose para que no le sacara los ojos y le cortara la virilidad para dársela al perro de comer. Ella prefirió quedarse con él y nunca volverle a hablar.

No le importó en lo más mínimo lo que ella hiciera con su vida, si quería a un tipo como ése a su lado que lo hiciera, no le modificaba en nada. ¿Cuántos años hacía de eso? Ni siquiera lo recordaba bien, le parecía que había sido ayer cuando le rompió la nariz de un golpe al bastardo de su "cuñado". Sólo hablaba con su papá de vez en cuando y el viejo a veces lo visitaba, aunque era algo extraño y demasiado a veces. El hombre era quien de vez en cuando le contaba cosas sobre Melisa, ella se había mudado junto a Inglaterra y a la misma ciudad donde él estaba, había tenido hijos y demás, aunque a Levi no le interesaba mucho y sólo prestaba atención por respeto al viejo. Esa mañana le había dicho que Melisa se separó de su marido y él sólo pegó una carcajada irónica como si indicara que ya sabía que iba a terminar todo así, al parecer el sujeto se había ido con otra mujer más joven, un bastardo de mierda era, como le había dicho hacía tiempo atrás.

Ahora ella pretendía recomponer la relación de hermanos que habían perdido… No, claro que no. Lo único que quería esa mujer de él era sacar provecho, sabía que algo le pediría cuando atendiera, pero era más que obvio que se negaría.

Pensó en no contestarle, pero tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo, lo había prometido y por más tonta que era la promesa nunca dejaría de cumplirla.

Contestó como a la quinta vez que sonó y tuvo un retroceso cuando oyó esa voz. Melisa tenía la misma voz que recordaba, entre grave y aguda, que siempre hablaba animada y burlona para él, aunque ahora sonaba más seria y temerosa, quizás por la reacción que tuviera. Fue casi como tenerla enfrente nuevamente, ¿seguiría con la misma apariencia? ¿Habría engordado como una vaca por haber tenido hijos? ¿Tendría aún ese feo diente chueco a un costado de su boca? Realmente, no tenía ganas de descubrirlo. No dijo nada especial y actuó como si fuera una llamada más, y esa no fuera sangre de su sangre.

-No te hace mucha gracia oírme, ¿cierto? –Dijo Melisa cuando percibió su hostilidad que seguro se traspasaba por el tubo hacia el otro lado.

-Si quieres decir algo hazlo rápido, estoy trabajando –no quiso hablar muy fuerte por si algún chismoso escuchaba, pero no por eso dejó de sonar fuerte y firme.

-Anda Levi, hace mucho que no hablamos. ¿Cómo está todo?

-No trates de ser amable, dime qué quieres.

No quería ni tenía tiempo para perder con las estupideces de esa mujer. Escuchó cómo ella suspiraba y se quedaba un momento callada, pensando en qué decir tal vez.

-Me imagino que sabes que me separé.

-No me sorprende.

-Vamos, ya sé que tenías razón y no te escuché. ¿Me perdonarás?

-Dime para qué demonios me llamas –la inutilidad de la conversación lo estaba comenzando a hartar y acabaría cortándole si no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto.

-No has cambiado, sigue siendo igual de impaciente, enano –Levi rodó los ojos fastidiado, aunque sabía que ella no podía verlo. Ignoró esa última palabra y esperó a que ella terminara-. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Siempre te acordabas de mí sólo para pedirme algo.

-¿No te gusta que me acuerde de ti?

-No existe cosa que me torture más –oyó cómo Melisa gruñía algo ofendida y eso le dio satisfacción-. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Recuerdas a Eren?

Levi estuvo un par de segundos y quizás minutos tratando de pensar de qué le hablaba. Enseguida se le vino a la mente un niño pequeño, con cabello castaño y ojos claros. Melisa, antes de casarse, había adoptado a ese pequeño. Recordó que ella lo cuidó porque su madre murió y no tenía ningún pariente más, sólo su hermana que era la madrina del niño. Tuvo un millar de problemas para ponerlo bajo su custodia, pero lo había logrado. Melisa era perseverante, lo reconocía, había luchado mucho para poder tener a ese niño y cuidarlo como su mejor amiga muerta hubiera querido.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando Melisa le preguntó si seguía ahí y le contestó que sí, lo recordaba y qué tenía eso que ver.

-Bueno, necesito hacer un par de viajes para conseguir trabajo y no quisiera que él perdiera el año escolar acompañándome, así que… -Ese silencio repentino le indico que no sería nada bueno-. ¿Te molestaría cuidarlo?

Como pensó, no era nada bueno.

-¿Estás loca? –Escupió las palabras enojado-. Pretendes que cuide a tu hijo mientras te vas por el mundo, ¿acaso sabes que no vivo solo y trabajo todo el día?

-¡Vamos! –Rogó su hermana, aunque eso era inútil-. Eren no va a querer ir, tiene a sus amigos y la escuela. Sólo por un tiempo y es muy bueno, él puede ayudarte en tu casa.

-Eres su madre, haz que vaya contigo. Yo tengo mis propios problemas, pídeselo a alguien más.

-No puedo –su voz sonó algo triste y a Levi le pareció extraño-. Mis otros dos niños se quedan con su abuela paterna, pero la maldita vieja no quiere recibir a Eren diciendo que es un rebelde y que no es de su sangre. Odio a esa mujer, pero necesito que vigile a mis hijos.

-Pídeselo a nuestro padre.

-Sabes que él vive en Francia y sé que vendría a cuidarlo aun así, pero hace meses está planeando un viaje con… Ya sabes –Sí, lo sabía, pero no quería ni pensar en eso-. Y están a punto de zarpar en un crucero, no quiero arruinarles los planes.

-Y pretendes arruinar los míos.

-Por favor hermano, ayúdame. Él no te molestará, además no te llevabas mal cuando estabas a su lado.

Era cierto. Ese niño siempre lo buscaba para que Levi jugara con él e incluso solía meterse en su cama cuando estaba dormido, de repente se despertaba en la madrugada y tenía al niño ahí con él durmiendo. Aquel recuerdo era tan lejano que le sorprendía que ahora volviera a su cabeza.

-Bien –dijo más por hacerle bien a un niño que por ayudar a su hermana, seguro había sido duro para un pequeño vivir con una demente semejante luego de pasar tantos tormentos-, pero en el momento en que cause problemas te lo llevas a aquí, ¿me oíste claro?

-¡Gracias, hermano! –Se oía exageradamente feliz al otro lado de la línea, tal vez porque pensaba que él no aceptaría y estaba completamente desesperada ya-. No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Además, a Lillie le gustará tener a alguien más, ya debe estar cansada de verte la cara de amargado siempre. Mañana irá contigo.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que se negaba por haberlo insultado, pero su hermana mayor le cortó. Arrojó el teléfono a alguna parte del escritorio y se cubrió la cara con las manos para luego pasarlas por su cabello en un gesto cansado. Tal vez no había sido bueno y tendría que haber seguido con su plan inicial de negarse a lo que sea que le pidiera, pero fue más una acción involuntaria. Además, el niño no tenía la culpa de las locuras de la madre. Y quizá ella estaba en lo cierto y Lillie le gustaría tener a alguien más, a veces le daba la sensación que a ella le aburría estar solamente con él.

Siguió trabajando y cuando llegó a su casa estaba solo. Aún se sentía preocupado por no saber cómo le había ido a ella, esperando que mañana llegase sana y salva porque si no mucha sangre correría. Durmió todo lo que quiso, nadie lo molestó, se bañó y ni siquiera comió.

Al otro día era sábado, no trabajaba pero sabía que en cualquier momento se aparecería Hanji y necesitaba un tiempo de preparación mental antes de enfrentarse con su extravagante forma de ser. Dedicó su mañana a limpiar, como siempre hacía y más aún cuando no tenía compromisos. Su departamento era grande, tenía 3 habitaciones, dos abajo y una escalera que conducía a una más pequeña en la parte superior. Ahí solía guardar cosas que no usaba, pero estaba prácticamente vacía y en el invierno se enfriaba de forma mortífera. Solía asearlo también cuando hacía sus limpiezas generales de fines de semana, había que estar loco para creer que iba a estar en un lugar inmundo, aunque fuera un rincón de la casa al que él nunca entraba, no soportaba la idea de pensar en ello. Los días de semana, se levantaba muy temprano, limpiaba las partes donde más tiempo estaban en la casa, como la sala, el baño, la cocina, ordenaba su habitación y la de Lillie cuando ella se iba. Aunque le había enseñado a ser ordenada y que las cosas las tenía que hacer ella misma, quizás era estricto obligar a una niña de 5 años que comenzara hacerse cargo sola de sí misma, pero debía aprenderlo en algún momento y no porque fuera su hija o pequeña significaba que la trataría de una forma diferente de lo que acostumbraba.

Lillie era una niña de 5 años y su hija. Cuando Levi acabó de estudiar y estuvo unos años trabajando se casó con una mujer que conoció. Ni siquiera recordaba bien exactamente por qué tuvo que ser así, quizás porque era lo que debía hacerse. Él nunca tuvo una relación de verdad, cosas pequeñas que tendría un adolescente tal vez, pero en su opinión era mejor no involucrarse. Aunque descubrió que lo errores le suceden hasta a las personas adultas. Elizabeth no era una mala mujer, incluso era muy hermosa e independiente, pero también descubrió que era descuidada, torpe e impulsiva. Solía discutir seguido por cosas tontas y quizás lo que le atrajo de ella fue que se le plantara delante de una manera tan firme sin importarle nada más que lo que estaba defendiendo. Testaruda, aunque muy determinada a lograr sus objetivos. No la amó realmente y eso lo reconocía, quizás sólo había sido que necesitaba una compañía en ese momento de su vida y esa mujer lo fue. Cometieron errores los dos, no por haber tenido una hija, sino por haber intentado ellos tener una relación. No funcionó, claro.

Hicieron lo mejor por su hija, aunque haya llegado de equivocación por un pequeño imprevisto, no se iban a negar a tenerla y él la reconoció. Había sido una buena madre y compañera, sólo eso podía rescatar de ella. Desde hacía mucho que no pensaba en la que fue su mujer, aunque Lillie se la recordara todo el tiempo. Se parecía a ambos, pero más a ella y eso no le molestaba. Aunque tenía tantas cosas suyas que a veces lo hacían sentir extraño y casi orgulloso.

Cuando llegó la tarde se sentó en el sillón blanco y grande a descansar, aún con el pañuelo en la cabeza ya que recién acababa con su limpieza. Miró la hora que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y pensó en por qué Hanji no venía, habían quedado en que ella iría a buscar a Lillie porque él tenía que esperar a su sobrino. Su compañera había escuchado toda la conversación que tuvo con su hermana, a ella se refería cuando habló de "chismoso que escuchan conversaciones". Accedió de todas formas porque sabía que Lillie se llevaba bien con la mujer loca, e incluso le gustaba cuando le hablaba de todas sus locuras. A veces su hija si podía diferir mucho con él. Se quitó el pañuelo blanco de la cabeza y los guantes amarillos que todavía traía. Se dirigió a la cocina para entretenerse haciendo quién sabe qué, lo que encontrase, pero en ese instante el sonido del timbre lo llamó. Era el de la puerta, se dijo. El portero de la entrada del edificio sonaba de una forma y el de su casa de otra, seguramente era Hanji usando las llaves de Lillie.

"Ya era hora" pensó sabiendo que esa mujer seguramente había estado dando vueltas con la niña por ahí en vez de traerla, ya lo escucharía.

Aunque, antes de abrir la puerta, se preguntó por qué no entraban solas. Quizás fuese raro que una niña de 5 años tuviera sus propias llaves, las cuales en realidad eran las que usaba su madre y la niña quiso quedárselas. No se negó a eso, era como un juego para ella, algo tonto que le recordaba a su mamá. Entonces, ¿quién había llegado a su puerta? Abrió para sacarse la duda sin importarle que fueran ladrones o algo así, era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sin arma alguna, sus manos le bastaban, pero se encontró con algo diferente.

-Ehm… Hola –saludó aquella persona haciendo un gesto con la mano nervioso-. ¿Usted es Levi, cierto?

Tuvo que afilar la mirada y analizar bien quién era ése y por qué sabía su nombre. Era un adolescente, más alto que él, con el cabello castaño y unos ojos verdes que le recordaban a algo. El chico iba con una camisa blanca y un abrigo marrón, muy abrigado, cubriéndole encima. Con un rápido vistazo notó cómo él traía un bolso colgando del hombro y una maleta más que había dejado en el suelo. Ahí fue cuando su cerebro conectó y le pareció irracional lo que estaba pensando, él estaba esperando a un niño, ¿qué clase de broma era esta?

-Soy Eren –comentó al ver que aún no comprendía la situación-, han pasado muchos años ya.

-¿En serio? –Aún no recordaba cuántos exactamente-. ¿Acaso te daban de comer cosas transgénicas? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 16 y no… Creo que no. –Seguramente no había comprendido lo que dijo, pero más importante… ¿Tenía 16? Significaba que hacía como 10 años que había cortado toda relación con su hermana, el tiempo sí que pasaba rápido- Melisa le informó sobre…

Cerró la puerta en su cara con fuerza, tanta que se seguramente había golpeado al muchacho en el trayecto y ahora se estaría sobando el golpe con una mano. Aunque Levi todavía seguía sin entender cómo había pasado tanto tiempo, pero sí había pasado. Se sorprendió de ver lo grande que se había puesto ese niño, cuando lo vio por última vez era una pulga que apenas le llegaba a la cintura y ahora había pegado un gran estirón. Seguramente había llegado hasta ahí arriba porque el portero le abrió, ese mismo que siempre dejaba pasar a cualquiera que preguntara por él y se le llenaba la casa de los idiotas que se hacía llamar sus amigos. A ese anciano le encantaba joderlo y lo sabía.

Volvió a abrir la puerta después de unos instantes y, como supuso, estaba ahí acariciándose la nariz recién golpeada. No le dio tiempo a quejarse, le ordenó que entre. Puso un trapo para que limpiara sus pies, no había estado todo el día aseando la casa para que venga un muchachito a ensuciar todo con sus pies enlodados. No era algo maniáticos, lo había visto cuando le abrió la puerta y lo comprobó cuando el blanco y húmedo trapo quedó negro después de que el otro zapateara en él. Lo hizo pasar a la cocina y le dijo que se sentara en una de las sillas que había allí, mientras llevaba el enlodado trapo y lo colocaba en un balde con agua. Volvió a colocarse unos guantes y se acercaba al chico. Le pidió que abriera la boca y Eren lo miró confundido pero obedeció. Revisó el interior de esa cavidad con un ojo hábil y experto.

-Tienes dos caries –dijo y Eren sólo soltó un "¿Eh?"-. El lunes irás al dentista.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No dejaré que andes con esos dientes negros y podridos por aquí, te metas los mismos cubiertos que yo uso a la boca y luego pongas tu cepillo junto al mío en el baño. –Nunca, ni en un millón de años dejaría que algo así pasara. Eren lo miraba como si estuviera loco y quizás era así, pero tendría que respetar sus reglas si quería vivir ahí.

Le ordenó que vaya a bañarse y le dijo también que lo tendría que hacer todos los días, aunque todavía faltaban muchas reglas más por imponer, pero ya iría amoldando a ese chico poco a poco. Eren no discutió con él, quizás porque también deseaba bañarse, pero lo miró con unos ojos raros y algo decepcionados para luego irse cargando sus maletas. No le tomó mucha importancia a eso, pero recordó más momentos de su juventud. Cuando aún se hablaba con Melisa y veía seguido a su padre. Había sido un niño alegre, Eren siempre andaba jugando o haciendo bromas, pero con él siempre se quedaba tranquilo. Era pequeño y buscaba cariño en él a menudo, cosa que continuamente le negaba, y tal vez eso hacía que el niño se encaprichara porque le dé un simple abrazo y por eso siempre iba a volver a intentarlo.

¿Con qué tipo de muchacho se encontraría ahora? Ya no era un niño, era un adolescente en camino a convertirse en hombre. Ahora entendía por qué la abuela de los otros hermanos de Eren no lo quiso recibir. Para muchos era difícil controlar a un rebelde adolescente, pero a él no le parecía así. Un nuevo reto no le venía mal, había podido hasta ahora con un infante de 5 años y estaba seguro de que podría con los dos.

La puerta principal se abrió de repente luego de algunos minutos y ahí apareció Hanji llevando en brazos a su niña, quien comía una colorida paleta muy entretenida. Lillie tenía el cabello rubio atado en una cola alta y unos ojos verde oscuro. La niña lo miró sonriéndole y extendió sus brazos a él cuando lo vio. Estaba más que bien, por lo visto no debía correr sangre ajena en esta ocasión. La pequeña se había ido a un campamento de un día con sus compañeros y maestros del jardín de infantes. Por su cara, Levi suponía que la había pasado bien y revoleaba la paleta para allá y para acá mientras le contaba. No le gustaba que ella comiera tanto dulce, pero Hanji siempre la consentía a sus espaldas.

-Estuvo muy divertido –le comentaba Lillie mientras él la tomaba en brazos, era muy liviana y con sólo un brazo podía sostenerla por largo rato-. Dormimos en una cabaña, caminamos y vimos muchos animalitos.

Ella parecía muy emocionada mientras le contaba y sonreía con mucho entusiasmo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a oírla hablar que era la única persona que disfrutaba de escuchar, aunque la niña no era muy habladora, ahora sólo estaba eufórica por la aventura que tuvo. Hablaron un rato los tres y Hanji era la que más comentarios le hacía a Lillie, quien reía con las cosas que le decía la mujer. Solía hablarle de muchas cosas extrañas a su hija, sobre monstruos y criaturas fantásticas, pero la niña lejos de asustarse le encantaba todo eso. Incluso un día vino a pedirle si podían tener un lobo huargo como mascota, y si no podía se conformaba con un fénix o un gatosombra. Le compró un helado, eso sí existía al menos y la hacía igual de feliz.

Su compañera de trabajo se fue por después de un rato, la niña se quedó en la cocina terminando su paleta y él le fue a abrir la puerta, allí aprovechó la mujer para preguntar por Eren. Levi le cerró la puerta en contestación, era muy bueno en eso y seguramente Hanji entendió a la perfección el mensaje.

Cuando apenas entró a la cocina y vio a su niña sentada en la mesa con su paleta casi extinta, Eren apareció. Lillie lo miró sorprendida y con el ceño junto, se colocó derecha su lugar y escondió el dulce bajo la mesa, adoptando un gesto serio en su cara aniñada. Se acomodó de la misma forma en que Levi le había enseñado que debía hacer cuando había alguien que no conocía, sentándose de una forma educada con la postura de una dama. Cuando había ciertas personas que ella conocía podía actuar de forma más relajada, pero si se encontraba con un extraño tenía que comportarse. Se sintió satisfecho al ver que las lecciones que le daba a su hija servían de algo.

Le explicó quién era ese muchacho, presentándolos como primos, diciéndole que iba a estar un tiempo viviendo con ellos. Lillie ladeó la cabeza y le miró con un gesto confundido, quizás por no saber que tenía un primo, pero asintió aceptando lo que le decía. La confusión se vio trasladada a Eren cuando le dijo que esa niña era su hija, aunque le pasaba muy a menudo cuando lo veía. Las personas lo catalogaban como un tipo que no apreciaba la compañía de otros y eso era equivocado, apreciaba ciertas compañías que eran pocas. Sólo aceptaba estar con la niña, para ser específicos. Ella era tímida y lo sabía muy bien. Muchas veces había llamado del jardín de infantes para decirle cosas sobre que Lillie no hablaba ni siquiera con su maestra y tampoco lograba hacer amigos. Le dijeron que podía sufrir de autismo o algún retraso y eso le preocupó, aunque no lo creyó cierto porque sabía cómo era su hija. Siempre hablaba cuando estaba en la casa, con él, Hanji y varias personas más. Tuvo que llevarla a terapia, donde le informaron que la niña no sufría de ningún retraso y que era muy inteligente, sólo era tímida.

Quizás tendría problemas para hacer que Lillie aceptara a Eren de buenas a primeras, pero poco a poco ella se iría acostumbrando y quizás hasta el mismo Levi se acostumbraría.

Los dejó solos un momento, diciéndole a su hija _"No le hagas daño"_ y la niña le sonrió cómplice. No le haría nada, pero era sólo para asustar al muchacho, la pequeña era algo de cuidado de todas formas, tenía una lengua afilada y una mente rápida para una edad. Aunque Eren tenía dos hermanos menores, seguramente sabría lidiar bien con los niños. Se cambió de ropa y regresó con ellos pero no entró, permaneció en la puerta oyendo la conversación que tenían. No era por chismoso, sólo quería saber las reacciones de su hija y sobrino confrontando solos.

-Tienes un muy bonito nombre –le dijo Eren mientras la niña seguía lamiendo su paleta que ya se había tornado de un color completamente rojo.

-Me lo puso mi mamá –respondió ella todavía manteniendo su gesto y posición sería, sus grandes ojos verdes seguían todos los movimientos del muchacho sentado frente a ella y seguro eso le parecía extraño a él-, por un cuento que le gustaba.

-¿Y tu mamá dónde está?

-Ella… ya no está –La cara de la niña se ensombreció de repente y Eren se ahogó de la sorpresa-. Aunque mi papá dice que siempre estará conmigo y Hanji me dijo que las personas pueden cuidarnos a través de otras, así que ella está a mi lado todo el tiempo.

Al parecer la mujer no sólo le decía tonterías a su niña y eso lo tranquilizaba un poco, no quería tener una hija que creía en cosas inexistentes por culpa de Hanji Zoe. Aunque era pequeña todavía, ya con el tiempo olvidaría esas cosas. Se decidió a entrar al fin, cortando la conversación de los otros dos. Le dijo a Lillie que vaya a dejar sus cosas y le prepararía algo de comer. La niña asintió y tomó le pequeño bolso verde del piso junto a ella, para luego marcharse a su habitación. A diferencia de su hija, Eren era mayor y por lo visto había entendido que él escuchó su conversación y quería preguntarle algo. No tenía nada que ocultar después de todo.

-Su madre murió cuando tenía un año –le dijo Levi.

-Yo… Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

Lo vio triste claramente, era posible que recordara a su propia madre con eso que le había dicho y suspiró mientras se encaminaba a la cajonera que había bajo la mesada donde cocinaba, justo al lado del horno. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un delantal azul, se lo aventó a un distraído Eren en el medio de la cara y éste se quejó, pero Levi lo ignoró.

-¿Sabes pelar papas, mocoso? –Le preguntó directamente y Eren sólo asintió-. Entonces a trabajar.

Al parecer, ése sería el comienzo de una larga temporada, para todos.

* * *

Fue aburrido este capítulo, espero que los próximos logren quedar más divertidos. A parte, recientemente he tenido pensamientos muy locos que me queman la cabeza y no me permiten concentrarme bien. Yo presumo que, después de leer tantas cosas extrañas mi cerebro explotó y ahora sólo pienso en eso. Se me ocurrió una idea muy flashera para un fic de Shingeki y quizás la publique, también tengo ganas de sea mpreg aunque siempre me sonó medio raro pero interesante cuando tiene su razón de ser. Yo tengo uno de otra serie que no diré cuál es y está en otra cuenta, es un secreto(?)

Sabrán que me encantan los libros de "Canción de Hielo y Fuego" y suelo usar pequeñas cosas que salen en él, como sus animales raros. En este caso lobos huargo, que son unos animales fantásticos similares a un lobo común, pero más grandes; un gatosombra es un felino predador grande de pelo negro espeso con rayas blancas inventado allí mismo. Incluso lo de cortar la virilidad es de ahí, me encantan esos libros, los amo perdidamente.

En fin, dejando eso de lado. Gracias por leer el capítulo, perdón si tiene errores o algo que disguste.

Nos veremos la semana que viene y comenten, sería lindo escuchar opiniones, criticas o cosas sin sentido.

Besos!


	2. Juego de niños

Y yo que pensaba subir el capítulo el martes, pero hoy me quedé en casa, así que lo traigo antes(? Siempre los subo en la mañana, es raro hacerlo de noche.

Un abance más en la relación que va teniendo la nueva familia, desde el punto de vista de Eren. No se conocen entre ellos, tienen que pasar un par de cosas antes de poder llevarse bien y eso. Aunque no será algo demasiado largo, además de que este tipo de cosas se hacen poco a poco y no puede plasmarse todo de un día para el otro. Así que espero sean pacientes y disfruten el capítulo.

Se lo de dicaré a mi novio, al cual llamaremos a partir de ahora el Señor Arcano(? Él es muy importante para mí, la persona con la que convivo, paso más tiempo y quien más me entiende hace ya 4 años practicamente. Al que le comento de mis fics e ideas para éstos, me da también sus opiniones y sugerencias. Me insistió mucho para que vea Shingeki no Kyojin, así que gracias a él desarrollé mi nuevo gusto por esta serie y estoy hoy acá escribiéndoles estos fics. Ayer fue su cumpleaños y hoy se quebró el brazo derecho, así que tengo que cuidarlo, pero en lugar de eso estoy acá subiendo un fic. Soy tan mala(?).

**Para Hisptah Please:**Esto también va dirigido para cualquiera que tuvo la misma duda, este fic es exclusivamente **LevixEren.** La parte de "no incest" es para la gente que no le agrada el incesto, pero como Eren no es pariente sanguineo de Levi no lo hay. De todas formas, creí que era necesario aclararlo porque hay gente a la que no le agradan ese tipo de cosas, aunque a mí me dan igual. Gracias por tu comentario Hisptah, y espero haber contestado tu duda.

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí, es de su autor.**

* * *

Luego de más de una semana de vivir con sus recién descubiertos tío y prima, ya no sabía qué esperar. No eran malas personas, sólo que era complicado acoplarse a un estilo diferente. En los últimos tiempos su vida no había sido de lo más tranquila, así que le costaba un poco adaptarse a tantos cambios, más al hecho de vivir con personas que sólo conocía de nombre. A Levi lo recordaba muy poco de cuando era niño, aunque se veía igual de lo que su memorial le permitía recoger del pasado, casi como si los años no hubieran pasado para él. Eren era muy pequeño cuando su tío se fue a vivir a otro lugar, tanto que los vagos recuerdos eran demasiado borrosos y lejanos. Él era demasiado joven en ese entonces y había un gran segmento de su vida que la mente le había borrado. Fue una época dolorosa, había perdido a su mamá y una nueva familia apareció ante él, sabía que eso había pasado pero en su mente aquellas imágenes eran muy tenues. Recordaba el tiempo en que vivió con su madre adoptiva y madrina Melisa, Levi, y su abuelo adoptivo.

Su primera Navidad con ellos era lo que más podía ver claramente en su memoria. Recordaba el gran frío que hacía y cómo los vidrios se empañaban chocando con el calor que hacía dentro de la casa. Aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo hogar y a esas personas, extrañaba demasiado a su mamá. Melisa era muy buena con él y la conocía desde siempre, era su madrina y la mejor amiga de su madre, la solía ver muy seguido antes de ese accidente. Él estaba en la escuela en ese momento que ocurrió, creyó que iba a ser un día normal, pero cuando fue su madrina a buscarlo a la salida en vez de su madre supo al instante que algo no andaba bien. Su mamá había tenido un accidente en el auto, chocando con un autobús, por lo visto todo había sido un error pero su madre no había podido salir su viva. Desde entonces, Eren prefería caminar que tomar el transporte público.

Melisa lo había cuidado desde entonces. Él la solía llamar mamá de vez en cuando, por costumbre quizá, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se dirigía a ella por su nombre o simplemente prefería no decirle de ninguna forma especial. Reconstruyó su vida, de alguna forma, ya que ese accidente había sido devastador en su vida. La herida abierta y supurante siempre estaría en su interior, pero sólo había aprendido a vivir con ella ahí cuando supo que ese dolor jamás desaparecería de él.

Su "madre adoptiva" fue un gran apoyo para él, lo ayudó mucho a salir adelante. El padre de ella, al cual llamaba simplemente "abuelo" también era bueno y lo trataba como si realmente fuera su nieto, aunque era un hombre bastante extravagante, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a eso y se transformó en algo natural. Había visto muy poco a Levi, pero lo recordaba vagamente y los recuerdos que poseía se vieron atrofiados cuando volvió a ver a su tío. Tenía la débil imagen de ese hombre junto a él, joven y con la misma cara que tenía ahora, sólo que lo recordaba más alto; le hablaba y jugaban, aunque su tío no le prestaba mucha atención. Pero varias otras memorias se le agolpaban en la cabeza, como la de esa navidad donde le habían obsequiado una bicicleta pequeña y roja, que después fue heredada por sus hermanos menores. Eran niños d años, él ya era bastante grande en comparación, pero lo apreciaban bastante y le era algo extraño estar lejos de ellos, aunque sabía que él no podría ir a donde los estaban cuidando y Levi no aceptaría más personas dentro de su casa.

Cuando Melisa se casó, él vivió con ella y su nueva familia. Se mudaron y siguió creciendo. El marido que ella tenía no era un mal tipo, pero en un mal momento de la relación se habían separado y él ido con otra mujer. Una vecina, si no recordaba mal. A Eren no le gustaba mucho meterse en los inconvenientes de la pareja, más que nada porque no era tema suyo y ni siquiera era hijo de ninguno de los dos, ¿qué derecho podía tener de intervenir? Sólo se dedicaba a alejar a sus hermanitos de las discusiones y distraerlos llevándolos a pasear, con bromas o juegos. Los niños no merecían sufrir por preocupaciones o inconvenientes de los padres. Aunque él no lo sabía, nunca había conocido a su padre y tampoco le importaba, si ese hombre se quiso ir en su momento, no iría tras él. A pesar de eso, le parecía raro que le hubiese dado el apellido y, de un día para el otro, desapareció completamente, la intriga a veces se le presentaba, pero prefería ignorar esas cosas sin sentido.

Sus hermanos ahora estaban con la abuela de ellos, la madre del padre. Había visto a la anciana un par de veces y ella siempre lo miraba con una cara rancia y agria como si el tuviera alguna peste altamente contagiosa. Él era hijo adoptivo de Melisa, no del esposo, así que no le extrañaba que la madre de éste lo repudiara, sólo que no soportaba a veces los comentarios sínicos y despectivos de esa mujer tan arrugada. Eren esperaba que sus hermanitos estuvieran bien y no pasaran algún problema por el tema de la separación y, si lo hacía, que la vieja pudiera solucionarlo de manera apropiada. Ella lo había dejado muy claro, el hecho de que no lo recibiría, sólo cuidaría a quienes eran sangre de su sangre. No le importó eso, quién quisiera estar con una mujer con el corazón tan negro y viejo, sólo le importaba que los más pequeños estuvieran bien. Sin embargo, Eren no se había ido sin decirle unas cuantas verdades en la cara y eso le llenaba de satisfacción. Jamás olvidaría cuando le dijo frente a frente que era una "_vieja fascista y una retrógrada de mierda_". Por ese motivo no podría ir a visitar a los pequeños, pero bien que había valido la pena.

Cuando Melisa le dijo que su hermano era algo "especial" creyó que exageraba, pero esa palabra no alcanzaba para definir lo que ese hombre era en total. Eren lo describiría como un neurótico, malhumorado, obsesivo compulsivo por la limpieza y el orden. También tenía problemas con la disciplina y la autoridad, exigiéndole cosas que parecían que giraban casi por el borde de la locura. Empezando porque cuando apenas había llegado le cerró de un portazo la cara y a los cinco minutos le ordenó que tenía que ir al dentista, sin mencionar que le había inspeccionado la boca como si fuera un caballo a punto de ser vendido. No quiso pelear en un principio, así que no dijo nada sobre esas cosas y se calló, pero ni bien había empezado la semana sintió que se iba a volver rotundamente loco.

El lunes se tuvo que levantar a las 6 de la mañana, siendo que él entraba a la escuela a las 8. Levi lo levantó dándole vuelta el colchón y echándole una gran dotación de agua helada en la cabeza, para luego decirle que la próxima vez le echaría agua hirviendo si no se levantaba. La mirada escalofriante que tenía en el rostro le indicó que hablaba en serio y eso lo hice estremecer. Tuvo que limpiar todo su cuarto, siendo que muy sucio no estaba, y luego Levi pasaba a observar que todo estuviera en orden. Aunque, luego de la inspección, le ordenaba hacerlo otra vez porque no había quedado bien y que se apurara o llegaría tarde, y él no pensaba vivir con ningún vago. Le llamó la atención que incluso obligaba a su hija de 5 años a hacer las mismas cosas en la mañana, ¿qué clase de persona obligaba a una niña a limpiar todos los días? De todas formas, a ella parecía no importarle eso e incluso lo disfrutaba. Había notado que era muy limpia y ordenada, demasiado para esa edad a su parecer. Cuando él recién acababa de limpiar su habitación, la niña ya lo había hecho en la suya y también estaba bañada, desayunada y lista para irse al jardín de infantes. ¡Hasta lavaba su propia tasa! Donde, suponía Eren, ella sola se servía su propio yogurt.

Había sido muy gracioso verla subirse a una pequeña escalerita que se encontraba a un costado en la cocina para poder llegar hasta las canillas y lavar los restos de su desayuno. Era bastante pequeña, le llegaba más o menos a la mitad del muslo casi, pero era menuda y chiquita, suponía que sería así por los genes de su padre; lo decía por la altura y las manías con el orden. Se preguntaba cómo es que su tío había criado a una niña de esa forma, era monstruosamente impresionante que un infante de 5 años fuese tan independiente. Ella era feliz así por lo visto y nunca solía quejarse, sólo cuando no le daban chocolates ya que Levi decía que no era bueno para su salud comer demasiado. No había conseguido formar algún lazo especial con la niña aún, era demasiado callada y con ojos muy observadores, tanto que sentía que ella lo juzgaba con cada movimiento que hacía. Sin embargo, el segundo domingo que estuvo ahí, se quedaron los dos solo porque Levi había ido a hacer unas compras; Lillie se acercó a él con unos peluches y le preguntó si jugaría con ella, cosa que accedió al instante.

Tenía un muñeco favorito un tanto raro, era un pequeño lobo blanco con ojos rojos que, a su parecer, era un animal un tanto raro para una niña. Ella le dijo que su madrina, la cual se llamaba Hanji, se lo había regalado cuando su padre no la dejó tener un lobo huargo, le tuvo que explicar qué era ese animal, semejante a un lobo pero con el tamaño de un caballo, y le sorprendió que una pequeña ansiara un animal así como mascota. A él le tocó jugar con un león y empezaron a pelear. Al principio, Lillie no se mostraba tan entusiasmada, pero después comenzó a divertirse más y trajo más juguetes para ambos. No le gustaban mucho las muñecas, le dijo la niña, prefería más los animales de felpa como esos o muñecos raros. Tenía muchos soldaditos pequeños de plomo, los cuales seguro tendría un niño, caballos y muñecos de vampiros, zombies, arañas o de guerreros a caballo pequeños también hechos de plomo. Muchas cosas raras, que, ella decía, se las regalaba su madrina.

Jugaron a la guerra, ambos tenía dos ejércitos y, al final, Eren dejó a la pequeña ganar cuando el lobo atacó al león como última estocada. Él, en venganza, tomó al pequeño león y se lo acercó a ella haciendo ruidos de gruñidos mientras la niña se protegía con sus manos y reía fuerte. Tuvieron que dejar el juego cuando llegó Levi y los regañó a ambos, a Eren por no estudiar y a Lillie por todos los juguetes desparramados.

Eso era otra cosa, lo obligaba a estudiar prácticamente. Nunca había sido un mal estudiante, no era el mejor como sus amigos Mikasa y Armin, pero se las apañaba para estar dentro del promedio. Sin embargo, eso no le bastaba a su tío. Todas las noches, luego de cenar, lo obligaba a sentarse en la sala, con todos libros desparramados en la pequeña mesa de centro y que hiciera la tarea donde pudiera vigilarlo, incluso se la tenía que mostrar para que se diera por sentando que la había hecho. Sus días de copiarse de alguno de sus compañeros habían terminado. No miraban televisión y se acostaban temprano, sólo podían mirarla los fines de semana si no tenían algún deber. Lillie siempre miraba dibujos animados y no se los podían cambiar porque, si lo hacían, ella ponía una cara aún más atemorizante que su padre y parecía que se iba a transformar en un demonio.

Estaba comenzando a tomar un poco de ritmo en aquel lugar. Había conocido a varios compañeros de trabajo de Levi, quienes se aparecían de la nada sin avisarle. Por lo visto, iban bastante a menudo, a pesar de las negativas del "_Sargento_" como le decía Hanji Zoe. Le había causado bastante gracia ese apodo porque le iba bien a su extraño tío. Hanji era una mujer bastante particular, hiperactiva y parlanchina, quien le había hecho un millón de preguntas cuando lo vio y sonreía feliz como si él se tratase de un nuevo descubrimiento. También había otros, un tal Irvin, Mike, Petra, Aurou y unos más que no recordaba sus nombres. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar mucho con ninguno y quizás fuese mejor así. No se había metido con su madre adoptiva y la relación con el marido de ella, menos se iba a meter con los amigos de su tío.

Admitía que no era lo que esperaba, no se acordaba mucho de Levi, pero el recuerdo que tenía no era malo. Incluso le parecía que lo había apreciado en su niñez, pero eso era algo demasiado vago en su memoria. Cuando llegó se encontró con algo que realmente no sorprendió, porque él seguía siendo un total desconocido para esos parientes. Se había propuesto a tratar de llevarse bien con ellos, eran parte de su familia, pero no personas del todo fáciles. Con Lillie estaba comenzando a llevarse bien, quizás porque ella se sentía muy sola en esa casa y, al estar él, había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir sus cosas. Las cosas cambiaban cuando se trataba de su tío, que no abría la boca para dirigirse a él si no se trataba de una orden o para regañarlo. Realmente el término que Hanji le había dado le quedaba bastante bien, _Sargento_.

Ese día era lunes y había bastante sol, cosa que era rara porque la última semana había sido fría y completamente nubosa, un día con sol era tan peculiar como una rosa de mitad roja y mitad blanca. Ya era mediodía y había salido antes de la escuela, era el único día de la semana que podía salir a esa hora y definitivamente eso hacía a los lunes muchísimo mejores. Su grupo de amigos no era exageradamente grande, pero sí variado. Él conservaba a sus dos primeros amigos, Armin y Mikasa, pero después habían hecho varios más y los apreciaba muchísimo. Pero los otros dos eran especiales, casi como si fueran hermanos. Eren se había ido a vivir a Inglaterra a la edad de 8 años con su madre adoptiva y el marido de ésta. Los primeros amigos que había hecho en la escuela eran con los que estaba caminando en ese preciso instante y aún conservaba en la secundaria, y esperaba seguir haciéndolo. Armin era un gran amigo, sumamente inteligente y hábil para razonar en cualquier circunstancia. Ambos de niños solían meterse en problemas, chicos más grandes molestaban a Armin y él siempre salía a defenderlo, aunque no tuviera oportunidad de ganar. No importaba, era su amigo y no lo iba a dejar, aunque lo golpearan un millón de veces y sangrara más fluidos corporales de los que tenía, siempre se levantaría. Mikasa era la que acababa salvándolos la mayoría de las veces.

Ella era bastante reservada y calmada. La había conocido antes que a Armin, un día muy frío donde el invierno apenas empezaba, la vio tiritando y le dio la bufanda que traía. Desde entonces habían sido amigos muy cercanos, su primera amiga, hasta el punto en que creía que ella tenía sentimientos que iban más allá de la amistad pero prefería considerarlo como un amor fraternal. Mikasa siempre usaba la bufanda que le había regalado, incluso en ese día soleado ya que, a pesar de no haber nubes, seguía haciendo frío. No quería pensar en que quizás estuviera enamorada de él porque simplemente no sabía cómo era el amor que se le tiene a una pareja. Conocía el amor hacia una madre, un hermano, un amigo, pero no sabía cómo era el amor hacia una pareja amorosa. Quería mucho a Mikasa y a veces se sentía confundido por el trato peculiar y sobreprotector que ella le daba, pero no estaba seguro si lo que él sentía era "amor" de esa forma romántica y melosa de una novela o película.

Las calles estaban bastante poblados por esa hora pico y era difícil cruzar las calles abarrotadas de autos. Aunque él siempre cruzaba en las esquinas y esperaba los semáforos, incluso Mikasa era igual de precavida y prefería esperar, no tenían apuro de ir a ningún lado de todas formas. A varios autos que se paraban a mirar a su amiga o tocarle bocina, debido a la falda de color azul del uniforme que usaba, era corta a mitad del muslo y recta, con una camiseta de color celeste en combinación con el logo de la escuela. El uniforme de Armin y él era igual, sólo que usaban pantalón. No era nada especial o extravagante, pero los hombres que pasaban disfrutaban de admirar las piernas de Mikasa y muchas mujeres también se daban vuelta a observar. Se sonrojaba cada vez que algo así pasaba al principio, al igual que Armin, y se quejaban con Mikasa quien parecía no comprender de qué hablaban, aunque con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando y ya casi no le prestaba atención a eso.

Iban comentando que al otro día tendrían un muy importante examen de química y eso lo deprimía. Era pésimo en esa materia y no porque fuera difícil en sí, sino porque a él no le quedaba la información en la cabeza, al instante que leía se olvidada de todo. Además, la profesora que tenía no era la mejor que pudiesen haber tenido. La mujer era pequeña de estatura, siempre se vestía con prendas en color violeta, usaba anteojos grandes y redondos, tenía el cabello castaño, corto y frisado. No tenía una apariencia que molestase, aunque llamaba la atención el excesivo violeta que usaba hasta en el lápiz de labios, era de ese tipo de profesores que cuando explicaban algo terminaban yéndose de un tema al otro y acababan hablándoles de su vida. Esa mujer en particular hablaba cosas extrañas, sobre aliens, signos zodiacales, químicos en las verduras, chupacabras o que el comer pollo provocaba que creciesen más vellos corporales. Era bastante particular y poseía una voz taladrante que no paraba de molerle el cerebro durante las horas de clase, por todas esas cosas y más era que no había logrado prestar la debida atención. Ahora pagaría las duras consecuencias de sacar una mala nota y que su tío le cortase un brazo probablemente para castigarlo. Sí, también le revisaba las notas.

-Yo no creo que sea algo tan malo –comentaba Armin-. Sólo hay que repasar del libro, serán cosas teóricas.

"_Sí, para ti es fácil con tu memoria, yo quedaré manco_", pensaba Eren al imaginar la cara de Levi si llevaba una mala nota… Tendría que ponerse a estudiar.

-¿Cómo estás con tu tío, Eren? –La pregunta de Mikasa llamó rápidamente su atención, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el tema escolar ya había acabado.

-Ehm… Bien, creo –contestó sin estar seguro si era indicado contar las locuras obsesivas a las que tenía que acostumbrarse, aunque ya les había hablado un poco de eso-. Trato de acostumbrarme, aunque no es tan fácil.

-Puedes venir a vivir a mi casa si no estás cómodo ahí –ella ya le había hecho esa proposición, la cual era tentadora, pero él no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Además de que no quería ser una molestia para los padres de su amiga.

-Estoy bien, Mikasa –trató de sonreírle para que notara que era verdad-. Que sea difícil no quiere decir que huya, no le dejaré las cosas tan fáciles a mi tío.

No, claro que no lo haría. Se quedaría ahí, aprendería a vivir con ese loco y, más que eso, le demostraría que sí podía hacerlo a la perfección. Eren no era ningún tonto y notaba cómo Levi lo presionaba todo el tiempo, pero no se daría por vencido y lo vencería en ese pequeño juego sin nombre.

-¿Tan malo es? –Preguntó Armin curioso.

-Mmm, no es que sea malo, sólo raro.

-¿Cómo la Forca? –De esa forma llamaban a la profesora de química, ya que ese era su apellido y Eren soltó un bufido a modo de risa por esa comparación.

-Más bien raro en el sentido de neurótico o mañoso.

-¿Su hija también es así?

-Un poco, pero ella es más amble, aunque le gustan cosas raras.

-Un día nos tienes que llevar a todos a conocer tu nueva casa –Eren sonrió de medio lado ante la idea de su amigo, al pensar en cómo reaccionaría Levi si viera a todos sus compañeros ahí.

Se pararon en una esquina para cruzar y sintió que su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo. Lo sacó pensando en que quizás Melisa lo estaría llamando y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de su tío Levi. Estuvo aproximadamente 3 segundos tratando de meditar qué sería lo que podría querer con él. Tal vez quería verificar dónde se encontraba, ya que él sabía que esos días llegaba más temprano; si estaba en casa o en la calle haciendo de vago por ahí, aunque tal vez le pediría que hiciera algún mandado. Más allá de eso, tenía que contestar. Su "querido" tío no era alguien con mucha paciencia y, si no le contestaba, se ganaría una buena reprimenda. Sin embargo, Levi jamás lo llamaba, era raro, y en seguida pensó que tal vez se trataba de algo malo.

Alejó los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza, levantó la tapa y contestó. Lo que recibió en vez de algún saludo ordinario fue un: "_¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? Yo no tengo tiempo como tú para perder y blah, blah, blah_". Cuando terminó de recriminarle cosas, le dijo el verdadero propósito de su llamada.

-Necesito que busques a Lillie –dijo Levi-. Hubo un problema y me llamaron para que la vaya a buscar, como no puedo ir por mi trabajo y tampoco tengo nadie para mandar, tienes que ir por ella.

No sabía si sentirse bien porque lo haya tenido en cuenta u ofendido porque pensara en cualquiera antes de él, que era su pariente. Eso no era importante de todos modos, pero le parecía extraño que la niña tuviera que salir antes, por lo general salía a las 3 de la tarde.

-¿Pasó algo malo? –Tenía derecho de preguntar, no era nada fuera de lo común que lo hiciera. En ese momento el semáforo cambió de color, dándoles la señal de que podía deambular y, como él estaba hablando ocupado, Mikasa lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo mejor al cruzar la calle y así no se tropezara por andar distraído. Un sonrojo tenue cubrió su rostro por eso, pero prefirió concentrarse en la conversación.

-Al parecer se inundó el piso donde está su salón o algo así –explicó sin ganas-. Ve a buscarla y llévala a casa.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue un pequeño sonido que indicaba que la llamada había finalizado. Suspiró mientras guardaba su celular y se separaba de sus amigos, diciendo que debería ir por su prima al jardín de infantes. Ellos insistieron en acompañarle, pero él se negó alegando que era en la dirección contraria. Caminó varias calles antes de llegar y ver el gran edificio de ladrillos rojos, con un cartel grande en la puerta que decía "Instituto Shalott". Supuso que era ese porque vio a otras niñas con el mismo uniforme que usaba su prima, una camisa blanca con una falda de cuadrillé blanca y negra. Entró al establecimiento bajo la mirada de muchos de los alumnos, curiosos quizá por nunca haberlo visto o porque trajese el uniforme de otra escuela.

Cuando se acercó a uno de los directivos notó que era uno de los amigos de Levi, Petra era su nombre. Una mujer simpática y agradable. Era amiga del _Sargento_ hacía bastante tiempo, le comentó, y también sobre la inundación y demás. Ella dijo que sólo le dejaría llevar a Lillie porque era de confianza y lo conocía personalmente, porque si no estaba prohibido que un menor se llevase a un estudiante. Tuvo que firmar una especie de parte, donde decía que él retiraba a la niña y luego la fue a buscar a donde estaban todos los niños con sus mochilas esperando a sus padres. Buscó con la mirada, hasta que halló la cabecita rubia hablando con otra niña y se sorprendió de notar que tenía una amiga, aunque era la primera vez que la iba a ver a su escuela. Era enorme y cada uno de los salones estaba decorado con letras, dibujos, carteles y cientos de cosas que llenaban las paredes de un montón de colores.

Al verlo, Lillie sonrió feliz y fue corriendo hasta él. Lo saludó contenta y lo tomó de la mano, dispuesta a irse ya, saludando a su amiga con la otra, quien le correspondió el saludo de la misma forma. Se sorprendió por el gesto de la niña, quien prácticamente lo llevaba a rastras para irse. Le causó gracia el hecho de que parecía que a ella no le gustaba ir al jardín, y Eren sólo pensó que odiaría el colegio superior sin duda alguna. Aunque se había sorprendido de que sabía escribir muchas palabras, e incluso leía algo, aunque le faltaba aprender mucho, pero era una niña muy inteligente. Se despidieron de Petra y se fueron, a Lillie pareció no gustarle mucho la idea de caminar pero no pudo quejarse.

Eren le preguntó cómo le había ido mientras caminaban, ella contestó que bien y comenzó a contarle sobre cómo se había inundado el piso de arriba. Al parecer, uno de los baños se había roto y comenzó a perder agua como una fuente, nadie se dio cuenta hasta que el agua incontrolable llegó a las aulas. Tuvieron que sacar a los niños para que ninguno se lastimara cayéndose o algo más grave. Pararon en una esquina a esperar a cruzar y, demasiado cerca de ellos, pasó un camión rápido y estruendoso, Lillie se aferró con fuerza a la tela de su pantalón en ese momento y ocultó la cara ahí. Frunció el ceño extrañado y se agachó a la altura de la pequeña, para preguntarle qué le pasaba.

-No… No me gustan esas cosas –dijo ella con los ojos vidrioso, que amenazaban con dejar escapar varias lágrimas. Eren entendió a la perfección que se refería al gran camión que había pasado-. Mi mamá murió por uno de esos.

Estaba seguro que la tráquea se le había contraído de la impresión, corriendo el riego de ahogarse en el proceso pero no pasó. Le pareció extraño sentirse identificado con esa niña, ella le temía al que los camiones pasaran tan fuerte cerca de donde estaba igual que él temía cruzar las calles sin precaución, todo porque ambos habían perdido a sus madres en accidentes. Se vio reflejado por un momento en esa niña, quien miraba a un costado tratando de contener las ganas de llorar. Era como verse a sí mismo años atrás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrazó fuerte y sintió cómo la niña se tensaba, pero al instante se aferraba a él en ese abrazado donde se consolaban ambos.

-A mí tampoco me gustan, mi mamá también murió por algo así –no quiso entrar en detalle con esa confesión, pero fue suficiente para que la niña abriera bien grandes sus ojitos verdes por la sorpresa-. ¿Qué te parece si cruzamos juntos?

Lillie lo miró confundida, pero luego asintió con una gran sonrisa y se limpió las lágrimas que no había alcanzado a salir de la comisura de sus ojos. Eren la tomó en brazos, agarrándola fuertemente, y ella también se sostuvo de sus hombros y escondió la cabeza en su cuello. Cuando el semáforo le dio el alto para seguir, caminó con un paso normal y al instante ya estaban al otro lado de esa gran calle llena de autos. Fue el resto del sendero con la niña aún en sus brazos, era tan chiquita y liviana que no le pesó en absoluto. Cuando se le pasó el miedo, siguió hablándole animada y contándole muchas cosas. Le pareció algo lindo, al fin había podido crear un vínculo más sólido con su pequeña primita. Era distinto que cuando estaba con sus hermanos, ellos eran diferentes a Lillie, siendo más molestos y juguetones por ser varones quizá; la niña era muy seria, casi tanto como lo sería un adulto, pero con la simpleza y dulzura de una pequeña de su edad. Le agradaba mucho y, al parecer, él también comenzaba a agradarle a ella.

Cuando llegaron, Eren le preparó algo de comer y en la tarde le hizo una leche chocolatada, la cual había comprado y tenía escondida en la nevera, muy atrás, custodiada por otros productos para que el _Sargento_ no lo descubriera. Lillie festejó por el chocolate y prometió no contar nada sobre el escondite, sería su secreto. Tuvo que limpiar todo, mientras la niña le ayudaba a guardar todas las cosas, aún no recordaban bien dónde iba cada parte de la vajilla, así que ella lo ayudaba.

Jugaron un rato más en el cuarto de la niña. Era de un tamaño normal, con una cama cubierta por una frazada de color rosado y dibujos de perritos. Tenía una mesa de noche hecha de madera clara con una lámpara blanca encima. Un escrito con varias cuadernos y lápices de colores, con libros infantiles, sobre éste había un pequeño estante con otros libros que se preguntaba si estarían ahí porque la niña los leía o eran de decoración. El armario de puertas corredizas blancas estaba en lateral a la cama, lo abrió y distinguió dentro un baúl, donde estaba seguro que Lillie podría entrar perfectamente, del cual ella sacó varios de sus peculiares juguetes para mostrarle. Esta vez trajo unos gatitos, uno era un gato vampiro, pequeños gatitos murciélagos, que no eran más que tiernas cabezas de gatos con alas; un gato samurái y otro gatito ángel. Ella dijo que le gustaba mucho el gatito ángel, aunque le explicó que era un ángel caído porque era malo y le robaba sus dulces a los gatitos pequeños. A él le dio el gatito vampiro, que era bastante bonito, negro y fucsia, con alas de murciélago, tenía una cruz amarilla en el pecho, colmillos y ojos grandes, con una cara tierna.

Jugaron un rato con los muñequitos hasta que llegó Levi. Ni siquiera lo oyeron, era bastante sigiloso, sólo lo notaron cuando se paró en el marco de la puerta abierta. Lillie se abalanzó a él como si hiciera años que no lo veía y la atajó, tomándola en brazos mientras la niña sonreía aún sosteniendo al pequeño gatito arcángel.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste papá! –expresó ella feliz cuando Levi la levantó-. Ahora podremos ser tres para jugar con los gatitos. Tú tendrás al gatito samurái, que está enamorado del gatito vampiro, y vas a besar a Eren.

Lillie explicaba muy feliz mientras que su padre sólo pudo arquear una ceja, sin entender del todo a qué se refería su hija. Sólo se limitó a decirle que basta de juegos y que se vaya a bañar, la niña obedeció refunfuñando pero acabó saliendo de la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Levi estuvo a punto de salir, pero se giró a ver a Eren.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Preguntó y el otro lo miró confundido-. Tienes la cara roja, ¿estás enfermo?

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla comprobando que estaba caliente y, como le había confirmado el _Sargento_, roja. No se había dado cuenta en absoluto, había sentido vergüenza por eso que dijo Lillie de que Levi tendría que besarlo, pero era ridículo. Sólo se trataba de un juego de niños y eran muñecos, no tenía por qué sentirse apenado, además de que habían sido las inocentes palabras de una niña de 5 años. Se estaba haciendo problema por nada. Volvió al mundo real cuando sintió algo en su cara.

Levi le tomó el rostro con fuerza para examinarle. Tocó su frente y mejillas con una mirada analítica, tratando de diagnosticarle algo seguramente, pero sólo provocaba que su nerviosismo aumentara más, junto con el rojo de su cara.

-Creo tienes fiebre, puede ser que te estés enfermando –comentó para acercarse más a corroborar si se trataba de eso-. Seguro saliste sin abrigarte, mocoso descuidado.

-No… Estoy bien –dijo para alejarse de Levi y éste lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. No tengo nada.

-Me estás ocultando algo –sentenció, cosa que lo hizo estremecer sin saber qué decir.

-De verdad no pasa nada…

-Eren, no sirve que me mientas.

Ya se había dado cuenta de eso, pero se decidió a escapar cuando Levi comenzó a acercarse a él nuevamente. Se giró mientras decía que tenía que estudiar y huyó. Cosa que provocó que el otro le creyese todavía menos, porque él jamás tenía ganas de ponerse a estudiar.

Despejó su mente de los pensamientos turbulentos e irracionales. Se lavó la cara, luego se bañó cuando Lillie salió de hacerlo y ya estaba más relajado. Cuando arrancó a estudiar fue el momento en que se sintió perdido, la química no era para él en definitiva. Pasó varias horas tratando de memorizar, pero a veces ni siquiera podía pronunciar de forma correcta las palabras. Formuló la idea de hacerse algunas notas y machetes en las manos, los brazos, piernas, uñas, estómago; pero sabía que nadie podía copiarse delante de la Forca, ella era perfectamente capaz de detectar a cualquiera con malas intenciones y le constaba porque había agarrado a más de una vez a Jean tratando de copiar el examen de Marco. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Cuando estuvo la cena, pensó que quizás eso lo ayudase a pensar mejor y la realidad que ni la comida la ayudó.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y él seguía con lo mismo sin poder acordarse nada. Comenzaba a creer que se debería quedar toda la noche allí, pero seguramente ni de esa forma conseguiría retener un poco de información. Lillie se paró a su lado, viendo el gran libro de química que leía con una carita curiosa.

-Lillie, tienes que ir a dormir –le dijo Levi a su hija, quien lo miró con un puchero.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme a ayudar a Eren a estudiar.

-Él también debe dormir para mañana.

-De hecho… -comenzó Eren, llamándola la atención de los otros dos- me quedaré más tiempo. Aún no termino de repasar.

Levi lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender cómo es que aún no era suficiente con todas las horas que llevaba ahí sentado.

-¿Todavía no terminaste?

Eren soltó una risita nerviosa mientras desviaba su mirada y se rascaba detrás de la nuca, sin saber qué contestar. No iba a humillarse diciendo que aún no había logrado recordar nada de todo lo que había leído, sólo conseguiría que su tío le dijese algo hiriente o que si reprobaba cortaría su cabeza para ponerla en una pica fuera del balcón, y no estaba de ánimos para nada semejante. Él tampoco era muy feliz si sacaba una mala nota, no tenía ninguna intención de pasarse las vacaciones estudiando sólo porque su memoria le estaba fallando cuando se trataba de química orgánica.

Se asombró cuando Levi se sentó junto a él en aquel sillón y tomaba el libro de entre sus piernas para comenzar a leer. Lillie preguntó si ella también se podía quedar y su padre le contestó que sólo un rato, y que no los molestara. Pretendía ayudarlo a estudiar, se había sentado con él y estaba leyendo el libro con la intención de ayudarle. Permaneció unos momentos embobado por esa acción inesperada, mirando a su tío concentrado leyendo ese libro con un gesto serio y una velocidad que parecía sobrehumana. Lo miraba sin poder dejar de hacerlo, casi embelesado.

-La química orgánica es una rama de la química que estudia una clase numerosa de moléculas que contienen carbono formando enlaces covalentes carbono-carbono o carbono-hidrógeno y otros heteroátomos, también conocidos como compuestos orgánicos –repitió exactamente del libro y Eren sólo mantenía la boca abierta sin poder caer en aún en la situación-. ¿Me oíste?

-La química orgánica es una rama de la química que estudia una clase de numerosas moléculas que contienen carbono formando enlaces covalentes carbono-carbono o carbono-hidrógeno y otros heteroátomos, también conocidos como compuestos orgánicos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había logrado recordar toda la oración y pronunciarla a la perfección, casi le da un ataque de euforia. Quiso festejar en su lugar, pero se mantuvo callado y el _Sargento_ lo miró con satisfacción. Pasaron así, alrededor de tres horas estudiando más, hidrocarburos, alcalenos, alcoholes, uniones, aldehídos, cetonas, éteres y muchas más cosas. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de madrugada, y Eren sentía que le explotaba el cerebro, pero estaba más seguro para el examen. Vio que Levi miraba hacia un sillón individual que estaba frente a ellos donde estaba Lillie dormida, había quedado ahí, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del asiento mientras apretaba al peluche de lobo blanco contra su pecho. Sonrió dándole ternura el verla tan tranquila, le recordaba mucho a sus hermanitos cuando decían que se podían quedar hasta tarde y no pasaban de la medianoche. Más por instinto que por otro cosa, se levantó de su lugar para despertarla y que fuera a dormir a su cama, así estaría más cómoda.

Cuando estiró su mano para tocar a la niña se chocó con la de Levi, que también estaba por hacer lo mismo que él. Se alejó rápido bajo la mirada del otro, sintiéndose un entrometido por tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían. Estaba acostumbrado por sus hermanos, pero Lillie era su prima que apenas conocía y tenía un padre que no era fácil.

-Lo siento –dijo mientras miraba para otro lado y Levi tomaba a la niña en brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

-No importa, tú también deberías ir a dormir –observó cómo el _Sargento_ acomodaba a la niña, quien en seguida apoyó la cabeza en el hombre de él y se acurrucó.

-Sí, ya creo que fue suficiente.

-Más vale que te saques una buena nota o te mostraré cómo el dentista va a tener que volver a pegarte los dientes que te arranque de una patada.

Y así se fue, dejándolo estático por esa última amenaza que sabía por de más que cumpliría sin lugar a dudas. Tal vez debería estudiar un poco más, por las dudas, pero ya estaba cansado y nada más le entraría en la cabeza. Juntó sus cosas y se fue a dormir, pensando que estaba un poquito más cerca de sus nuevos parientes extraños.

* * *

Bien, espero que les haya gustado y, si así fue, pueden dejarme un review. Se les agradece muchísimo a quienes me han dejado ya, me encantan y me pone muy feliz que les agrade la historia. También el hecho de que les agrade Lillie, en un principio ella no iba a aparecer, pero me pareció algo divertido y que posibilita muchas situaciones divertidas, también afloja la tensión que pueda haber entre Levi y Eren.

Me siento una desubicada por decirle Levi solamente al enano(?, porque siempre veo que le ponen Rivaille, pero, por lo que sé yo, es lo mismo sólo que escrito diferente. Lo he visto como si fuera un apellido en varios fics, Levi Rivaille, pero si son lo mismo sería como decirle Levi Levi, y entonces quedaría raro y luego... -le explota la cabeza(?)-. Bueno, no sé, ustedes lo entienden igual(?)

Sobre que Eren se sintió raro por Mikasa y por lo que dijo Lillie de que Levi lo tenía que besar, aún no es nada consumado. Una vez, una autora muy buena de otro fandom, que ya no está activa, me dijo que para que la historia cobre más vida no hay que mostrarse parcial a ninguna pareja, aunque lo seamos. Igual la pareja va a ser de Eren y Levi, sólo tengan paciencia, pronto se amarán como dos cosas que se aman... Seh(?

Nyanpire! Me encanta ese gatito, siempre quise los muñecos que tenía Lillie y también uno del lobo blanco, Fantasma de Game of Thrones *-*. Amo esas cosas locas.

En fin, nos vemos la semana que viene o antes quizá. Me voy a ver Invasor Zim(?

Besitos*-*


	3. Café a la medianoche

He vuelto(?

Bien, hoy no hay nada muy impresionante. Sólo más avance entre esta nueva familia, aún nada gay, las cosas están muy verdes para eso. Haré boludeses hasta que crea que sea el momento... Nah, mentira, en un par de capítulos ya pasará algo y va a ser re loco todo(?) Se requiere paciencia solamente.

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí, es de su autor.**

* * *

-¡Mi cabeza me está matando! –Se quejaba Sasha Braus dejando caer su cabeza en el libro que, hacía unos momentos, estaba leyendo- ¿No podemos comer algo?

-No hasta que terminemos –le replicó Mikasa, ya por milésima vez, sin dejar de prestar atención a su propio libro. Sasha se quejó mientras abrazaba su estómago y se tiraba más en la silla, agotada ya de tener que leer tanto.

Todos ignoraron los quejitos de ella, aunque ya hacía rato que escuchaban cómo sus intestinos vacíos rugían sin parar, tanto que hasta a todos les estaba daba hambre. Terminaron cediendo a los caprichos de la chica, incluyendo a Mikasa, y se decidieron en comer algo para descansar.

Quizás era algo peligroso estar ahí con ellos, pensaba Eren; pero ellos eran sus amigos y habían ido para estudiar, además esa también era su casa ahora. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, ahí donde solía cenar con su tío y prima, con muchos libros desparramados por toda la mesa y con una computadora portátil para ayudarse con internet, cortesía de Armin. Eren tenía una propia, pero Melisa se la había llevado en su viaje y no pensaba en fijarse si Levi tenía una. Así que su amigo se había ofrecido a salvar las papas y facilitar la tarea con el ordenador. Quizás sólo debería haber invitado a Sasha y Mikasa, ya que con ellas debía hacer el trabajo, pero si eran más cabezas podrían pensar mejor y ayudarse más. Armin tenía que trabajar con Jean y Marco, no se quejaba ciertamente, pero había que ser tan bueno como Marco y Armin para tener que soportar ciertos comentarios de Jean sin tener ganas de matarlo. Estaba bien ser honesto, pero existían límites, sólo que el otro no los conocía.

Quizás por el hecho de que dijera de forma tan tajante lo que pensaba era lo que no le agrada de Jean, eso y el injustificable odio que éste le tenía. Desde que lo conocía que le odiaba y Eren jamás se enteró claramente por qué, sólo siguió la corriente. A pesar de eso, el tiempo había provocado que esa rivalidad fuera disminuyendo y sus amigos siempre los apaciguaban.

En un principio creyó que no era buena idea que sus compañeros fueran allí, pero no había nada de malo realmente. No estaban haciendo ruido ni ensuciando nada, sólo estudiaban. Además, Levi no le había dado tiempo de explicarle que tal vez ellos irían, el hombre se fue rápido diciendo que tenía cosas importantes por hacer y se había ido esa mañana. Con eso, supuso que podría hacerlo. Mikasa no quería que nadie fuese a su casa, su mamá estaba algo enferma y no la quería molestar; y Sasha vivía demasiado lejos, así que él era la última opción. Los demás se habían agregado en el último momento y no supo cómo decirles que no, quizás también lo hizo para joder a su tío porque sabía que éste se molestaría de ver a "tantos intrusos", aunque sólo eran 6 personas. Aún llevaban los uniformes de la escuela, había salido antes nuevamente, pero por la ausencia de un profesor y ése fue el mejor momento para reunirse.

Se suponía que debían hacer un trabajo sobre el medio ambiente, a cada grupo le había tocado una zona contaminada, debían investigarla y proponer ideas para solucionar los problemas que presentaban allí. Concordaron en que se ayudarían ambos grupos, tirándose ideas, con la búsqueda de material y ayudando a redactar la información. Ya estaban terminando para el momento en que Sasha se quejó de hambre por última vez, había resultado más fácil de lo esperado y era una suerte, ya que era una de las pocas oportunidades que iban a tener para hacerlo.

Tampoco había presencia alguna de Lillie en la casa. Ella solía ir a lecciones de violín miércoles, jueves y vienes; así que no se encontraba. Eran largas lecciones, que duraban cerca de 2 horas, haciendo que la pequeña volviese agotada y totalmente contenta. Le encantaba tocar ese instrumento, que era más pequeño de lo usual y acorde a su tamaño. Tenía uno grande, le contó, que era de su madre y lo usaría cuando fuese mayor y supiese más. A Eren le daba curiosidad a veces por saber más sobre la mamá de Lillie, cómo habrá sido, qué le gustaba, si Lillie se parecería a ella, qué era lo que a Levi le gustaba de ella; pero él no tenía derecho de preguntar y se sentía un tonto por hacerse semejantes cuestionamientos. No debería importarle en primer lugar, más allá de que sean su tío y prima, él no tenía derecho alguno de indagar en temas tan dolorosos. Sin embargo, muchas veces se preguntaba las mismas cosas. La niña no le había dicho mucho, pero la nombraba de manera inesperada, provocando que él no supiese qué contestarle más que una sonrisa.

Parecía no recordarla de una forma triste, inclusos los ojos de esa pequeña no demostraban que la persona de la que estaba hablando ya no se encontraba viva. Aunque Lillie era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber cómo recordarla, de una forma feliz. Esa niña, que apenas iba al jardín de infantes y no le llegaba a la rodilla, tenía la cabeza más adulta que jamás había visto. La sorpresa lo dejaba sin palabras realmente, encontrar pensamientos tan razonables e inteligentes propios de alguien mayor dentro de una personita pequeña con energía y actitudes de una niña de esa edad. Eso lo atribuyó a Levi, él la había criado solo y ése era el resultado. Era un hombre estricto y disciplinario, pero ya después de casi un mes de vivir en esa casa, Eren logró adaptarse a su ritmo prácticamente. Lillie era muy chica y tan infantil como cualquier niña de su edad, pero el comportamiento ordenado, independiente y adulto era obra de la mano dura que le había puesto el padre. Ella no era infeliz, todo lo contrario, le encantaba la forma en la que vivía y cómo su papá la recompensaba después de que hacía algo bien. Claro que, como Eren era mayor y su sobrino solamente, a él no le tocaba ninguna recomenzaba, aunque se había ganado un par de sonrisa de satisfacción cuando le mostró las notas altas que había sacado en sus últimos exámenes y eso lo hacía sentir tontamente contento.

Desde esa vez que su tío le ayudó a estudiar con su examen de química y éste vio que le había ido más que bien, comenzó a hacerse costumbre el hecho de que le ayudara. Cuando lo veía estudiando, Levi le preguntaba si necesitaba que lo ayude y Eren terminaba accediendo. La voz del _Sargento_ tenía un no-sé-qué diferente y se le quedaba gravada en su cerebro, aquella voz fuerte y autoritaria sonaba como una melodía en su cabeza grabada cada vez que pensaba en toda la información, incluso cuando contestaba en el examen y miraba la hoja para releer lo hacía con la voz de Levi en su cabeza. Era extraño, pero le servía y su intención era seguir pasando todos sus cursos. Para él era mejor, siempre sacaba notas que, de forma dificultosa, eran óptimas para aprobar y no recordaba nunca haber tenido calificaciones tan altas como ahora. Incluso ya se le había hecho hábito levantarse temprano y limpiar, casi convirtiéndose en algo que era parte de sí y su tío parecía conforme de ya no tener que tirarlo de la cama de un golpe para que despierte. Era estricto, pero debía admitir que no le había venido mal el cambio.

A pesar de eso, ellos solían tener sus diferencias. Discutiendo por cosas mínimas, las cuales siempre solían tratarse de Levi diciéndolo algún regaño sobre que hacía mal las cosas, ordenándole que volviera a hacerlo. Eren le hacía caso a veces, pero en varios momentos se rebelaban y mostraba su inconformidad, defendiendo firmemente su opinión, hasta que la discusión terminaba en gritos y su tío proporcionándole un rodillazo en la cara. Tenía un tamaño pequeño en comparación al suyo, pero era muy rápido y fuerte, y no se media en golearlo o no, lo hacía directamente. A pesar de que quería defenderse, su tío le ganaba y _casi_ sin hacer esfuerzo. Lo que lo llevaba a pensar en quizás debería ponerse a entrenar y ¿de dónde sacaría esa fuerza el _Sargento_? Tal vez tendría algún pasado turbulento donde fue un sicario listo para matar, aunque Eren prefería no enterarse de eso.

Lillie sólo se limitaba a consolarse y sonreírle, a ella le parecía gracioso que el otro lo golpease y ahí notaba el parecido con su padre. La niña solía practicar casi todos los días con su violín, tenía un horario especial impuesto por su progenitor, así que había un rato al día donde siempre podía oír la música que interpretaba ella y sabía muchas canciones hermosas, seguramente sería una gran violinista en el futuro. Levi siempre se sentaba a escucharla, perdiéndose en los torrentes de notas que creaba chocando el arco contra las cuerdas, sumido en quién sabe qué pensamientos mientras escuchaba a su hija practicar. Tal vez pensaba en su esposa o eso creía Eren, ya que Lillie le había dicho que también tocaba ese instrumento y él seguramente la recordaba cuando la veía a la niña tocar. Sentía mucha curiosidad por eso, quería saber más sobre su tío, sobre su primita y la madre de ésta; la intriga siempre iba creciendo a medida que el tiempo que estaba con ellos era más extenso y el aire de misterio que los rodeaba le resultaba muy sofocante. Había algo que tenía que provocaba que se sintiera cautivado, como el canto de una sirena atrayendo a algún caballero, le parecía algo inexplicable, pero estaba ahí y no lo podía negar.

Vio cómo Mikasa traía un gran paquete de papel marrón del refrigerador. Sasha, oliendo la comida dentro, se puso junto a la otra chica, esperando a que le dé la comida como si fuese un perrito hambriento. Mikasa sólo suspiró y dejó el paquete en la mesa. Había muchos sándwiches que habían comprado, los comerían cuando acabasen el trabajo, pero ya casi estaba terminado y todos tenían hambre. Había muchos y de diferentes ingredientes, más de los necesarios conociendo el apetito voraz de Sasha Braus. Todos comieron mientras su otra compañera devoraba, siendo reprendida por Mikasa, diciendo que tuviera más respeto porque estaba en una casa ajena. Sus amigos reían junto con él, hablando de cualquier tontería y haciendo bromas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se juntaba con ellos así, aunque faltaban algunos, pero ya pronto tendrían tiempo de verse con ellos.

En aquel instante la puerta se abrió y sólo él pareció ser el único que se dio cuenta, ya que Jean seguía quejándose por no entender por qué seguían llamándolo Cara de Caballo, Eren se lo habría contestado de no ser que estaba más atento a ver quién entraría pronto a la cocina.

Y allí pasó. Por el umbral de la puerta apareció Levi y cortó toda conversación que pudiera haber en ese instante. El silencio y la tensión era algo que estaba seguro que podría cortar con un cuchillo, su tío no se veía para nada contento, hasta sus ojos se veían más sombríos de lo normal. Justo entre las piernas de él, apareció Lillie con su uniforme de la escuela y el cabello atado, ya sin mochila ni violín que la moleste, sólo llevaba el peluche de lobo blanco en una de sus manos. Ella entró con su mirada seria por encontrarse a tanta gente y sólo hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, un saludo de forma respetuosa. La entrada de la niña suavizó un poco el ambiente y oyó cómo Levi suspiraba, mientras lo llamaba a Eren hacia la sala. Habría una pelea, no la ganaría tal vez, pero no se rendiría sin antes luchar.

El grupo de alumnos se miraron confundidos cuando Eren salió junto con aquel "tipo pequeño". Hasta Armin se veía más alto que él, pero no era tan pequeño como su compañera Christa, aunque les había echado una mirada que hizo que a todos se les congelara la médula. Lo único que llamó la atención de todos fue esa niña, quien se quedó ahí parada frente a ellos, con ese uniforme blanco y negro sin dejar de mirarlos con un gesto que variaba de lo curioso a lo serio. Oyeron más o menos la discusión de Eren y su tío, ellos dedujeron que era él, pero se concentraron en la niña, quien se acercó a ellos y se subió a la mesa, en una silla junto a la de Jean. Tuvo que arrodillarse en ese mueble de lo pequeña que era, dejando al lobo blanco a un lado, para poder llegar al centro de la mesa y tomar uno de los sándwiches. Comió ante la mirada confusa de todos y la pelea de fondo.

-¿Tú eres la prima de Eren? –Le preguntó Jean a su lado y ella lo miró, con el sándwich entre las manos sin dejar masticar. No le contestó, sólo lo miró de forma seria con sus ojos verdes, tan seria como podía ser una niña comiendo-. No te pareces mucho a él, eres bastante pequeña, debes tener como 3 años.

Lillie se enojó ante eso y todos lo notaron, dejó de masticar mientras su ceño se juntaba y su boca se apretaba mostrando su claro descontento. Jean no pareció notar eso, sólo vio que ella se acercaba un poco más, estirándose tanto como podía para estar más delante de él, apretó el sándwich entre sus manos y todo el contenido entre los panes fue a darle a la cara. Se quedó tan atónito que tardó en darse cuenta que tenía ojos de tomate y una sonrisa de lechuga, mientras sus compañeros estallaban de risas. Sasha trataba de no caerse de la silla, agarrándose el estómago sin para de reír junto con Armin. Marco rió más disimuladamente mientras le decía a Jean que dejara en paz a la niñita y lo ayudaba a limpiarse todos los aderezos y comida de la cara. Jean le gritaba a Lillie que no podía hacerle esas cosas a alguien mayor y que tenía que disculparse, pero ella sólo volvió a tomar otro sándwich y se dedicaba a ignorarlo, como si no estuviera ahí, cosa que hacía que la rabia de Jean aumentara más.

-¡Lo hizo apropósito, niña malcriada! –Se seguía quejando y más humillado aún porque sus compañeros no dejaban de burlarlo.

-Déjala, tú te lo buscaste –le dijo Mikasa, haciéndolo callar. Ella no rió, pero admitía que lo que había hecho la pequeña le había causado gracia y seguramente Eren estaría orgulloso de su prima. Se acercó un poco y la mirada de la niña se posó en ella. Analítica y con una sabiduría impropia para su edad, como su amigo le había descripto y así eran-. ¿Eres Lillie, verdad? –preguntó y la niña asintió-. Disculpa a Jean, a veces no mide sus palabras, uno no elige a los amigos. Soy Mikasa Ackerman.

Extendió la mano y Lillie la miró con duda, meditando si debía aceptarla. Al final lo hizo y Jean se quejó nuevamente, diciendo que no era justo que él lo bañaran en comida y a Mikasa sí la tratara bien. Sólo recibió una mirada fría por parte de su compañera y esa niña. Mikasa le presentó a los demás, explicando que eran amigos y compañeros de Eren, y ellos la saludaron animados, tanto que hasta a la pequeña se le escapó una sonrisa mientras los saludaba con la manito y bajaba la cabeza apenada.

Todos concordaron en que era muy linda, incluso Jean a pesar de que lo había llenado de comida.

-"¡_No son vagos, son mis amigos y estábamos estudiando!_" –Oyeron gritar a Eren y el ambiente volvió a tornarse incómodo.

-"_No me importa quiénes sean, esta es mi casa y no puedes traer a que se te antoje_" –Y su tío no parecía quedarse atrás en la discusión.

-¿Discuten así muy seguido? –Preguntó sorpresivamente Sasha, recibiendo un codazo de Mikasa por imprudente.

-A veces –contestó Lillie de todos modos, sin dejar de examinar la comida entre sus manos-, Eren se enoja pero después se le pasa.

-¿Y cuántos años tienes? –Preguntó Armin para cambiar de tema y ella sólo le mostró su mano abierta, con los dedos separados, indicando que tenía 5 años. Alzó las cejas, impresionado porque a veces los niños solían dudar de su edad al expresarla de esa forma o se equivocaban, pero ella no hizo nada parecido.

-Qué lindo tu muñeco –le dijo Marco llamando la atención de la niña-. ¿Cómo se llama?

-_Fantasma_ –pronunció ella mientras agarraba al lobito de peluche y se lo mostraba al joven con una sonrisa, ella adoraba que elogiaran a su _Fantasma_.

Más de uno arqueó una ceja extrañando, viendo a esa animal blanco con ojos rojos, pensando qué clase de juguete era ese para una niña o por qué tenía un nombre así en vez de uno que quizás sería más común que un niño le pusiese como Bigotes, Peludo o Sr. Peabody.

-_"¡No me importa!"_ –Volvieron a oír la discusión-. "_Sácalos de mi casa ahora mismo y que no dejen ningún desorden"._

Silencio siguió después de eso, Eren había perdido por lo visto.

Cuando éste entró pidiendo disculpas, todos supieron que era el momento de retirarse. A pesar de las cosas que les dijo Eren, todos decidieron irse, además pronto oscurecería. Mikasa tuvo que llevar a rastras a Sasha, quien se iba con un sándwich en la boca y con seguía con hambre aún, sus compañeras prometieron terminar lo poco que faltaba el fin de semana y el lunes se hablarían. Los muchachos le dijeron que posiblemente se vieran el sábado, después arreglarían bien. Así fue cómo todos se retiraron y Lillie quedó sola con él en la cocina. La niña, aún arrodillada en la silla, lo abrazó y le pidió perdón por no haberlo saludado mejor cuando llegó. Eso le dio cierta ternura, la más pequeña se había vuelto más cariñosa y siempre lo abrazaba cuando llegaba, pero era muy respetuosa cuando había gente que no conocía.

Eren tuvo que limpiar la "merienda" que había tomado con sus compañeros y guardó las pocas sobras. Lillie le contó que ahora se iría porque su papá le había dado permiso de quedarse en la casa de una amiga del jardín. Se puso contento por ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que debería estar sólo con el _Sargento_ y después de la reciente discusión no era del todo seguro para su integridad física. Trató de ignorar eso, se enfrentaría a su tío como lo había hecho con cualquier persona que se le ponía enfrente, sólo que con Levi era distinto. Admitía que su presencia imponente hacía que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, pero no por eso se dejaría doblegar. Nunca, por nadie.

Ayudó a su primita a guarda varias cosas en la mochila de koala gris que a ella le gustaba. Ropa, cepillo de dientes y algunos juguetes. Ella se bañó y luego se despidió de Eren cuando la fueron a buscar. A pesar de haberlo visto a Levi, éste no le habló en ningún momento, lo ignoraba y eso le molestó un poco, pero más le intrigó la mirada de éste porque no se notaba enojada, era como si estuviese ido y pensara en cualquier otra cosa menos en él. A Eren no le molestaba eso, pero sí le daba aún más curiosidad, su tío era alguien de una personalidad especial y reacciones confusas.

La noche cayó irremediablemente, fría y oscura, a pesar de que apenas eran las 7 de la tarde. No quería cruzarse con su tío, prefería evitar la posible discusión, enfrentamiento o reproche que pudieran tener. Se quedó en su habitación, sin nada más entretenido que leer, no tenía más juegos o su computadora y no le quedaba de otro remedio ya que no tenía televisión allí. El cuarto era pequeño, de piso y techo de madera, con estanterías en las paredes con algunos libros o cosas de él. Cuando llegó el primer día se había muerto de frío, así fue hasta que su tío le había comprado un calo-ventor. Era pequeño y blanco, pero calentaba perfecto la habitación antes de irse a dormir entre todas las matas que lo protegía de ese invierno insufrible. Tenía una ventana, cerrada y cubierta por gruesas cortinas, de donde podía escuchar a la lluvia torrencial caer contra el vidrio y al viento soplando fuerte casi como un tifón mortal. Era relájate la lluvia para dormir y le agradaba, incluso acabó durmiéndose para levantarse a las 11 de la noche. Se sorprendió por aquel exabrupto de sueño, pero hubiera dormido más todavía si el hambre no lo hubiese despertado.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina a oscuras y tomó uno de sándwiches que habían quedado de cuando estuvieron sus amigos. Lo comió allí mismo, parado y con un vaso de su leche chocolatada en mano, suya y de Lillie, la cual tomaban solamente cuando estaban solos, pero ahora se encontraba él acompañado de las sombras de la noche y no le pareció una mala idea beber un trago. Cuando acabó y se fue, caminando por el pasillo notó algo extraño, una tenue luz en la habitación de Lillie estaba encendida. Meditó un segundo si la habían dejado así cuando la niña se fue, pero él no recordaba haberla visto al pasar hacía unos minutos atrás.

Entró despacio sin saber exactamente por qué y se sorprendió de encontrar a Levi allí. Estaba de espaldas con uno de los libros que la niña solía tener en su repisa alta. Creyó que era mejor irse, pero la voz del otro lo sorprendió.

-Espiar puede traerte muchos problemas, ¿así te crío mi hermana, mocoso? –Dijo su tío, sin despegar la mirada del libro. Eren se sintió avergonzado por eso y entró más a la habitación, pensó en disculparse pero le llamó la atención que ese libro que miraba Levi no era tal, sino un álbum de fotos-. Hace años que no veo estas cosas.

Dejó el álbum sobre el escritorio blanco de la niña y Eren se acercó, suponiendo que con ese gesto le permitía verlas. Más allá de eso, se puso a hojear algunas de las páginas. Había varias fotos de Lillie cuando era más pequeña y usaba pañales. Muchas de ella recién nacida con distintas personas, los amigos de Levi, el abuelo, algunas del padre cargando a la hija y eso le sacó cierta sonrisa divertida, otras personas que Eren no llegaba a identificar y la última que vio le llamó más la atención. Una mujer, con el cabello dorado despeinado y ojos de un color azul grisáceo, estaba acostada sobre una cama de hospital, aún con una bata de enfermo y conectada a distintos cables; cargando un bebé, que él suponía sería Lillie. Esa mujer debía ser la mamá de su prima. Era muy hermosa y se notaba cansada en la imagen, seguro porque apenas había salido de tener a su niña. Siguió mirando otras páginas, ella salía en la mayoría de las fotos con la niña, sonriendo, jugando y más. Eren averiguó con rapidez el parecido de esa mujer con su prima, muchos de los rasgos, la forma de los ojos, la sonrisa, el cabello y un par de cosas más.

Sintió algo parecido a un alfiler que le presionaba desde dentro del pecho. La última foto en la que se detuvo era de Lillie, su madre y Levi. La niña era tan pequeña que seguro tendría solamente unos pocos meses, era sostenida por su mamá, quien sonreía para la foto sentada en una silla y Levi, junto a ella cruzado de piernas como habitualmente estaba, miraba la niña con una mueca que Eren creyó reconocer como una sonrisa. Se veían felices. Tanto que la punzada en su corazón aumentó, sintiendo el dolor sufrido por esa niña que ni siquiera debía recordar bien a su mamá y lo único que tenía para saber cómo era sólo se trataba de esas fotos.

Tragó algo de saliva sin darse cuenta, la respiración se le estaba tornando más dificultosa y los ojos comenzaron a arderle. Había pensado en su propia madre en ese momento. Eren la perdió casi a la edad que Lillie tenía ahora, un año más, así que la recordaba bastante y a veces sólo cosas tontas como las vez que le había dado un dulce porque se había golpeado jugando o cuando le cantaba en las noches para que durmiera mejor. La recordaba, sabía cómo era su cara y no se le borraría de la mente, pero su primita era demasiado pequeña para haber podido guardar esos recuerdos en su memoria y aquello le llenaba de dolor. Una lágrima furtiva trató de escaparse y se la refregó con el dorso de la mano, al igual a al resto que quisiesen salirle. No le importó exactamente si su tío lo veía llorar o no, eso que sentía era mucho más grande que cualquier pena que pudiera causarle.

-A veces lo miro para darme cuenta que Lillie se parece más a ella día tras día –pegó un respingón cuando oyó la voz de Levi junto a él, no lo había sentido acercarse, aunque éste ni cuenta se dio, sólo miraba la página del álbum donde lo había dejado abierto-. Tengo momentos en que dudo de que sea mi hija, es un calco de su mamá.

-También se parece a ti –era verdad y Eren lo sabía muy bien, aunque el tono de ironía que había usado el _Sargento_ para mencionar aquello le demostró que no hablaba en serio, pero quiso aclarárselo igual-. Tiene tu mal carácter.

Lejos de molestarse o algo así como creyó que haría, Levi hizo una mueca que le pareció una sonrisa o un gesto de que le había parecido gracioso. Nunca sabía cómo calificar las emociones que presentaba en el rostro, siempre era muy monótono y neutro. Quizás sólo no le contestó porque era algo que ya se lo habían dicho y la sensación de déjà vu le pareció divertida.

-¿Quieres un café? –Se limitó a decir mientras regresaba el álbum a su lugar y salía de la habitación sin esperar a que le contestara.

Lo siguió a la cocina, eso quizás era suficiente respuesta. La tormenta hizo que la luz se cortase y se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina falta de luz, siendo iluminados por la hornalla prendida con la el agua para el café hirviendo encima. Levi encendió unas velas que tenía para esos casos y la puso en el medio de la mesa, pegada en un plato porque no tenía candelabro alguno y realmente no importaba eso.

Eren miró el café humeante y negro entre sus manos. Él no tomaba eso, pero no quiso rechazarlo tampoco, así que respiró hondo y dejó que el amargo sabor le cubriera la boca. Después de un par de tragos más, ya no le parecía tan malo. Su tío estaba sentado en la cabecera de esa mesa rectangular, con las piernas cruzadas, el antebrazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla y con su mano derecha sostenía la taza de café. Lo miraba de reojo con cuidado sin saber qué decir y éste sólo mantenía la mirada fija en su taza, con ese gesto inexpugnable.

-¿La extrañas? –Preguntó de repente aún sin mirarlo, confundiendo a Eren.

-¿A quién?

-A tu madre.

La garganta se le cerró en ese instante y apretó sus dientes con fuerza tratando de mantener su postura de forma adecuada, no pretendía volver a quebrarse. Tomó otro trago de ese café, mientras pensaba qué era lo mejor para contestar.

-Sí –dijo finalmente, sosteniendo con fuerza la taza caliente entre sus manos-. Todo el tiempo. Todos los días. Siempre la extrañaré, pero no me duele, sólo creo que es mejor recordarla de una buena forma.

Oyó cómo Levi chasqueaba la lengua levemente después de que contestó y vio que se acomodaba sobre la mesa, apoyando los codos en ésta y llevando el café a sus labios.

-Era una buena mujer –aquello extrañó demasiado a Eren, pero guardó silencio para seguir escuchando-. Melisa y ella eran mejores amigas desde que recuerdo, siempre me hacía el favor de sacármela de encima cuando mi hermana no paraba de joderme. Cometió errores, como todos, y no sería justo que la recordases mal.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta por esas palabras y posó sus ojos sobre la oscura bebida a medio terminar. Cuando se armó de valor, apuró el líquido faltante y suspiró al dejar la taza vacía sobre la mesa. Quizás comenzase a tomar más café, no era tan malo, le faltaba un poco más de azúcar, pero en esa casa no era algo que se usara mucho.

-¿Aún no te sientes parte de esta familia?

Otra pregunta sorpresiva y ahora ya no tenía café que le diera tiempo para pensar qué responder. Mordió la parte interna de su mejilla, para luego ocultar la mirada volteando la cabeza.

-No lo soy –contestó bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que Levi lo oyese.

El otro no le prestó atención alguna, por lo que parecía. Sólo apoyó la cara en una de sus manos, en un gesto aburrido y terminó el café que le quedaba también. Eren apretó un poco la tela de sus pantalones sin darse cuenta, sintiéndose un poco tonto en aquella conversación. Nunca hablaba mucho con Levi y que le viniese a hacer esas preguntas de repente lo hacía sentir confundido, casi desprotegido sin saber qué clases de intensiones tendría el otro para hablarle así. Era como un pequeño animal siendo acechado, juzgado, por una gran fiera para ver si merecía o no ser comido. Aunque dos cosas difería de eso: el hecho de una animal salvaje no juzgaría a su presa y sólo lo comería, y el hecho de que la apariencia de su tío no era precisamente la de una "gran fiera", pero sabía que sí lo era.

-Eren –lo llamó de repente y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con esa mirada impenetrable de nuevo-, el día que mi hermana te trajo yo no tenía la menor idea de quién eras, sólo te había visto una vez cuando era más pequeño, ése día sólo pensé que ibas a ser una molestia en aquella casa, pero también supe que eras de nuestra familia.

Nuevamente, la respiración se le cortó. Por supuesto que jamás se había sentido de verdad parte de esa familia, sólo a veces con los hijos de Melisa, quienes sentía que eran sus hermanos pero no lo eran realmente o cuando ella lo presentaba como su hijo. Quizás no había aceptado el hecho de pertenecer a ellos porque sentía que traicionaría a su madre si aceptaba tener otra, pero en ese momento se sintió como un tonto por las palabras de su tío y quizás hasta se veía como uno sonriendo de esa forma boba.

Levi se levantó para irse a dormir, sin importarle dejar las tazas sin lavar sobre la mesa. Cosa que le pareció extraño, pero prefirió no decir nada.

-Oye –volvió a llamarle antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de los pasillos-, la próxima vez que quieras invitar a tus amigos sin informarme, volarás 5 pisos por la ventana.

* * *

Bueno, como me vale madres lo que digan acá en mi casa, voy a contestar reviews(?) Adoro los reviews, me dejaron unos re re lindos y les quiero dar respuesta.

**Sayuki:** Sí, hay sentimientos, aunque no son sentimientos románticos todavía, esos son un poco más complicados de lograr, pero pronto pasará. Gracias por el comentario*-*

**Maru**: Me encanta Canción de Hielo y Fuego, tengo los 3 primeros libros y la serie me gusta mucho. Nymeria es genial, tiene todo un ejército de lobos, pero Fantasma me encanta igual. Qué lindo que te guste Lillie, ojalá te siga gustando xD Gracias por el review!

**Un Alma Ms:** Supongo que sí, saca un poco de tensión la nena entre Levi y Eren, además es un amor(? Gracias, aunque va a andar con yeso por un tiempo, así que lo único que le voy a romper serán las pelotas/paciencia, como siempre. Y decís cosas hermosas, gracias por comentar, leer y todo xD

**Sugar:** Así es más fácil de escribir(?) Vos también decís cosas hermosas :B xD Mirá que a mí me encanta el drama, pero la cabeza se me aplasta de tanta agustia por todos lados y me pone contenta de que también te guste mi idea. No me pareces falta de emoción, millón de gracias por los reviews que ya me dejaste y me encantan, ya me siento super feliz con que te tomes el tiempo de dejarlo. Te prometo que voy a actualizar re re pronto.

**Beebah:** Sabes que yo siempre pensé que, si adoptaba una hija, la llamaría Lillie... y también iba a ser china, pero eso es otra historia(?) Subí el miércoles, parecido xD No pude subir antes, anduve de hospital en hospital con... Bueno, eso es otra historia también. El hecho es de que espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu examen, yo odiaba todas las materias, me iba re mal en todo, menos en literatura. Así que tengas mucha suerte, perdón por no cumplirte el deseo, espero que no mueras y que tu novio te trate bien. Gracias por comentarios tan lindos *-*

Agradecimientos también a (aguante Code Geass!), **Berenice Rodriguez** (Nyanpire es genial, y el gatito samurai es gay(?)), **Anita4869** (mi primer comentario, te llevaste la virginidad de mi fic(?)), **Leyra Bennet** (Ay, sos hermosa, gracias por lo de que Lillie es digna hija de Levi, me enfuerzo en que se parezca algo a él), a **Rinaco-Sawada** y a **JimeHyuuga37**.

Perdón por no contestar mejor, me tengo que ir volando, pero quiero que sepan que amé y amo todos los comentarios que me han dejado, es el tanque de gasolina que mueve este fic o el mana, ki, chi, cosmo, como quieran llamarlo. Muchas gracias y espero que les siga gustando la historia.

* * *

Bueno, espero que no se hayan decepcionado. No es muy interesante el capítulo, pero es necesario que de a poco vayan logrando tener una relación un poco más fluida. De la noche a la mañana no nace el amor, pero ya lo hará, créanme.

Me iré, tengo que acompañar al señor Arcano al médico, otra vez. Va a tener un yeso por un tiempo y bueno, eso. También me voy que tengo que trabajar.

Nos vemos el... No sé si podré el sábado, trataré de que sí, sino el próximo martes o miércoles.

Comenten, así lleno mi tanque de gasolina/mana/chi/ki/cosmo y escribo algo más entretenido(?

Besitos y gracias por leer*-*


	4. Entre gatos y enfermos

Bonjour honeys!

Perdón por no haber podido publicar el fin de semana, pero uno tiene cosas, obligaciones, familia y mascotas, así que las cosas se complican. Más allá de eso, Kaon-chan sigue aquí para torturarlos con su fic raro.

Un capítulo más, disfrutenlo, tiene un final loco(?)

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí, es de su autor.**

* * *

Había valido la pena, se repetía Eren. No importaba que ahora estuviese en cama, con un insoportable dolor de garganta, acompañado de tos, y la nariz secretando fluidos sin parar. La sonrisa de su primita hacía que nada de eso importara. Estaba tan encariñado con ella que no le importaba haberse enfermado con tal de que ella estuviera feliz, de todas formas la niña también se había agarrado ese resfriado. Podía oír la tos de Lillie desde su habitación, incluso la escuchaba cómo se quejaba diciendo que ella no se sentía mal, cosa que no era del todo cierta. Ambos se habían resfriado y ahora debían permanecer en cama por unos días para recuperarse, pero todo fue por una buena causa.

Un día que Eren fue a buscar a Lillie al jardín de infantes, empezó a llover y ellos tuvieron que esconderse empapados bajo el pequeño techo de una tienda. La niña encontró a un gatito ahí, acurrucado y mojado, tratando de protegerse del frío, ella se acercó y lo tomó entre sus manos preocupada por el animal. Cuando lo vio, notó que el gato era muy pequeño y estaba mal alimentado, pero tenía un pelaje color gris oscuro que daba la apariencia de terciopelo y unos ojos azul claro grandes que parecían asustados. El animal no se quejó cuando su prima lo tomó, por el contrario era como si quisiese apegarse más a ella en busca de calor. Se fijaron también en que una de las patas traseras estaba torcida, como si hubiese nacido con ese miembro dado vuelta, y eso provocó que les diera más pena aún. Era un gatito tan pequeño que seguramente no podría defenderse contra otros animales más grandes y más con la pata torcida, moriría si lo dejaban ahí en el frío de la lluvia. Lillie lo miró con los ojos suplicantes, pidiéndole en silencio que le dejara llevar al animal con ellos, pero a Eren sólo se le vino a la mente la cara del _Sargento_ echándole la culpa a él por haber traído a un sucio animal a su casa. Aunque el solo hecho de ver a ese gato en los brazos de su prima, empapado y hambriento, provocó que no le importase lo que fuera a decir Levi, luego se preocuparía por eso.

Tuvieron que correr bajo la lluvia, mientras Lillie protegía al gatito dentro de su abrigo y Eren la llevaba de la mano. Lo cuidaron y le dieron comida, pero no pudieron ocultarlo de Levi. Cuando éste iba a regañarlo, la niña lo defendió y dijo que ella lo había querido traer a la casa, que no había sido su culpa. Eren se sorprendió junto con su tío, por el ímpetu de la pequeña al apelar contra él, y los castigó de todas formas, sólo que sin mucha severidad. Tenía que deshacerse del animal, no tenían lugar para él. Por más que discutieron era algo irrevocable, aunque el gato fuera pequeño y para nada inquieto, se tenía que ir.

Buscó entre sus conocidos alguien que quisiera un gato y supiera que lo trataría bien. Una de sus compañeras de escuela aceptó, Christa siempre era muy buena y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a quien fuera, tanto que muchos de sus compañeros la veían como un ser celestial. Ella aceptó llevar al gatito, diciendo que lo cuidaría y que no tenía ningún inconveniente. El problema fue hacer que Lillie se despidiera del felino gris, se había encariñado mucho con éste y no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácil, hasta le había puesto nombre.

"_Su alteza real, el señor Alester de la Casa Alucardwyne, el primero de su nombre, rey de lo Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres, señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino. Bigotes para los amigos"_.

Tanto él como su tío se habían quedado boquiabiertos por ese nombre tan largo y ostentoso, también escuchó a Levi murmurar algo sobre que no dejaría a Hanji seguir acercándose a su hija.

Ella lloró cuando le dijo que había conseguido un dueño para el gatito e hizo un poco de berrinche, pero al instante se calmó cuando le prometió que lo irían a visitar cuando quisiera y _Bigotes_ tendría a las otras mascotas de Christa para jugar. Lillie no quiso dejarlo, pero tuvo que aceptar que así debía ser porque no les quedaba de otra. Luego de eso, ambos se habían enfermado por su corrida bajo la lluvia y tomarse frío de forma despreocupada. A Eren no le importaba, la sonrisa de su prima cuando le dijo que podían llevarse al gatito hacía que la enfermedad fuera más amena. Él sentía que había hecho lo correcto, pero Levi le dijo que no estaba bien consentir a la niña en todo lo que quisiera y ahí se dio cuenta de que no era muy fácil ser padre. Cuando uno es sólo hermano, todo es más sencillo, pero hacerse cargo de un niño no lo era tanto y, cuando estaban solos, él era quien se tenía que hacer cargo de Lillie.

Era viernes y ambos primos habían faltado a la escuela. La pequeña había rogado a su papá que quería ver la televisión en la cama y, después de muchas súplicas con caras tiernas, Levi había accedido. Lillie también dijo que quería estar con Eren, así no estaba sola, pero que en la cama de ella no entraba los dos. Levi tuvo que cederles su cama para que pudiesen estar cómodos, aunque estaba seguro de que su tío luego quemaría las sábanas, colchón y llenaría de desinfectante todo para no enfermarse. Incluso cuando les llevaba algo usaba barbijo o tomaba antibióticos para prevenir la posible enfermedad.

Eren ya no se sentía mal casi, le había durado poco el resfriado y eso le agradaba, aunque la tos persistente y la secreción nasal parecían ser eternas. Le preparó un caldo de pollo a su prima y otro para él. Comieron en la cama, mirando dibujos animados y jugando, tratando de no hacer destrozo alguno en la habitación.

La cama del _Sargento_ era grande, con frazadas y sábanas que giraban entre los tonos blanco, negro y gris, al igual que las paredes y todo en esa pulcra habitación. Lillie era lo único que tenía un poco de color vivo en ese lugar, con un pijama lleno de animalitos de granja y su cabello rubio despeinado. Eren sólo usaba para dormir una amplia camiseta negra y unos pantalones grises abrigados que ya no recordaba de dónde había sacado; así es cómo dormía y solía andar en la casa los días que no salía o no iba a la escuela. Dejó la bandeja de la comida a un lado y se acostó en el respaldo de la cama, mientras seguían viendo la televisión. Estaban viendo una película vieja, animada, que se trataba sobre una familia de gatos parisenses. Eren la conocía y la había visto muchas veces ya, incluso recordaba algunas partes de las canciones que interpretaban los gatos de la película, y su prima le hablaba sobre el gatito que más le gustaba.

-¡Ése, ése! –Dijo cuándo el gato salió en la pantalla-. El que tiene la trompeta.

-¿Y por qué ése? –Preguntó divertido por la emoción de la niña.

-Porque es un gato jazz y todos quieren ser un gato jazz.

Rió por la respuesta y porque él también recordaba la canción del gato jazz, era divertida y casi increíble que estuviesen viendo algo tan viejo e inmortalizado.

Vieron más tiempo la televisión y su celular sonó. Eren se fue para contestar y descubrió que se trataba de Melisa. Habló un rato con ella en la sala, la mujer le contó que había conseguido un buen trabajo pero debía permanecer un tiempo en instancia de prueba y, si le iba bien, podrían irse con ella pronto. En ese momento se tensó, tendría que irse, no lo había pensado, ya había pasado más de un mes que estaba en esa casa y en ningún momento pensó en cuando debía irse. No pudo seguir meditando sobre eso, ya que su madre adoptiva le siguió preguntando cómo estaba y qué tal se llevaba con Levi. Antes de acabar la conversación, Melisa le dijo que se cuidara y lo quería mucho, además de que pronto iría para verlos. Le dijo también que sus hermanos estaban bien y "La Vieja" los estaba cuidando como debía. Más le valía, pensó Eren.

Cuando dejó el teléfono a un lado, se quedó sentado en ese sillón donde solía estudiar y se desparramó sobre éste, sin entender cómo se había acostumbrado tan rápido a vivir con su tío y prima. Sabía que, por más que se fuera, los volvería a ver seguramente, pero no sería lo mismo. Había estado años sin tratarse con esos parientes, pero ahora quería saber más de ellos. Extrañaba a Melisa y a sus hermanos, pero la intriga y nuevo deseo de convivir más con sus otros parientes lo hacía querer quedarse. Se había acostumbrado a la rutina de vivir con Levi, ya no la pasaba tan mal como en un principio, y hasta ya sentía que estaban teniendo un poco más de confianza. Lo mismo que con su prima, ella lo solía buscar en la casa y se alegraba cada vez que lo veía llegar. Aunque sería inevitable, cuando Melisa volviese tendría que irse con ella. ¿Lo extrañarían? Se preguntó. Posiblemente ellos ni siquiera notasen su ausencia y volvieran a vivir su vida como antes de él llegase. Tal vez se estaba haciendo demasiados problemas por algo que no era importante, pero realmente no deseaba irse. Más sabiendo que tendría que irse a vivir lejos con su familia, eso haría que perdiera contacto con ellos nuevamente y dudaba que volviese a verlos.

La idea de no volver a ver su pequeña prima lo entristecía, pero al pensar en que no volvería a ver a su tío una extraña sensación se agolpaba en su pecho. Era un hombre extraño, estricto, disciplinario hasta la médula y casi tiránico, pero tenía algo que llamaba la atención de más de uno. Quizás era eso lo que hacía que sus amigos siguieran a su lado, a pesar de su carácter hostil. También podría ser eso lo que provoca que su hija lo amara de una forma desesperada, sin importar la mano dura con la que la criaba. Y, tal vez y sólo tal vez, era eso por lo que no podía odiarlo o despreciarlo por más que le gritara e insultara hasta el cansancio. No era carismático, tampoco atractivo, pero aun así se había encontrado muchas veces mirándolo de forma analítica y cuidadosa tratando de descubrir ese _algo_ que tenía especial el _Sargento_. No quería irse sin descubrirlo definitivamente.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se encontró con Lillie durmiendo ahí sobre la cama donde la dejó. Sonrió al verla y apagó la televisión. Tomó a la niña entre sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto para que durmiera más cómoda y así Eren podría arreglar el desorden que dejaron antes de que Levi llegase. La dejó sobre la cama y, luego de arroparla, ella abrió los ojos.

-No te vayas, Eren –dijo ella en un susurro y cerró los ojos acurrucándose más en la almohada.

-Estaré en mi habitación, no iré a ningún lado –contestó y, antes de irse, ella volvió a hablarle.

-No, quédate con nosotros a vivir, no quiero que te vayas, te quiero mucho.

Aquello lo hizo sorprender y suspiró sin comprender cómo es que ella sabía que pronto se iría, tal vez simplemente lo imaginaba. Le pareció algo tierno ese pedido, quiso cumplirlo a toda costa, pero la realidad era que ni él sabía qué iba a pasar mañana siquiera. Sin embargo, acarició la cabeza de la niña, enredando sus dedos en el fino pelo de ella y se acercó un poco para hablarle despacio.

-Me quedaré.

Hubiera deseado que esa afirmación fuera cierta y no estar mintiendo, pero por lo visto Lillie se había dormir antes de oírlo.

Al día siguiente, Mikasa y Armin fueron a su casa para llevarle varios apuntes de los dos días que no fue a la escuela. Sus amigos hablaban mientras él copiaba las notas de Mikasa a su cuaderno, pensando en cómo su amiga podía tener una letra tan perfecta al escribir si los profesores dictaban a una velocidad casi sobrehumana. Su tío no había tenido objeción esta vez, Eren había avisado que sus amigos irían a visitarlo y el hombre lo dejó, ahora se encontraba con Lillie en la habitación viendo una película. La niña ya se sentía mejor, como él, pero había insistido que quería mirar la televisión ahí y, por ser fin de semana, su padre la dejó.

-¿En el baño de chicas? –Preguntaba Armin, rojo sin poder creerse lo que Mikasa les estaba contando. Eren no había prestado mucha atención, pero, por lo que entendió, habían pillado a dos de sus compañeras en el baño de chicas durante el horario de clases dándose un beso. La chica sólo asintió-. Qué osadas.

-No es la primera vez que lo hacen –dijo Mikasa-. Ymir no mide bien las consecuencias cuando está con Christa.

-¿Tendrán problemas? –Intervino Eren en la conversación, esperando que sus compañeras estuviesen bien. No conocía mucho a Ymir, pero Christa era una buena chica, y ya era de conocimiento popular el hecho de que las dos estaban juntas.

-Al parecer no se dieron cuenta, sólo las castigaron por estar fuera de sus aulas.

-Mejor para ellas –Armin tomó un sorbo del café que les había preparado-. Aunque no son las únicas que están con intenciones románticas, ¿cierto, Mikasa?

La mirada suspicaz de Armin y el hecho de que Mikasa lo callara metiéndole un pedazo de pan en la boca, hizo que se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí.

-¿A qué se refiere? –Le preguntó a ella, mientras ambos ignoraban al otro que se ahogaba con el pan.

-Nada –zanjó el tema con su mirada seria e impenetrable, siempre solía hacer lo mismo, pero ya su amigo le diría en otro momento la verdad-. Armin cree que entre Jean y Marco hay intereses románticos.

-¿Jean y Marco? –Eren tuvo que dejar los apuntes, eso era algo que sí no se lo había imaginado.

-Sí –dijo el otro muchacho, tosiendo aún un poco mientras se recomponía del pan asesino de Mikasa-, los sorprendimos con Conny y Sasha muy juntos un día.

-No puedo imaginarlos –y así era. Él siempre fue bastante despistado y no solía notar ese tipo de cosas, incluso había sido el último en notar la cercanía de Ymir con Christa y sólo porque se lo había dicho.

-Tampoco es algo tan raro –dijo Mikasa-, ahora la gente se guía más por el amor que por el sexo de la otra persona y todos deberíamos aprender a que podemos encontrar a la persona ideal en cualquier parte.

Aquello lo dejó picando un momento, jamás se había preocupado por tales cosas y se sentía muy joven para llegar a encontrar eso que llaman "persona ideal". Siempre creyó que si eso pasaba, sería capaz de reconocer a esa persona, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. ¿Cómo era el amor, de qué forma se sentía, sabría él reconocerlo? No tenía la menor idea y ahora no pensaba preocuparse por tales cosas, dejarse fluir era la mejor opción.

Vio a su tío salir de repente y le dijo que tenía un asunto importante, algo de que Hanji estaba en prisión y tenía que ir a sacarla. No sabía por qué o cómo y pensaba que así sería mejor, Levi no iba para nada contento y cuando volviese lo estaría menos. Ya estaba comenzando a ponerse oscuro cuando sus amigos se fueron y quedaron en verse el lunes en la escuela.

Tuvo que ser él quien cocinó algo para su prima, ya que el _Sargento_ parecía que no volvería temprano, pero, en lugar de eso, prefirió pedir una pizza y Lillie festejó por eso ya nunca la dejaba comer mucho ese tipo de cosas. Tenía algo de dinero que le había dejado Melisa antes de viajar y con eso se maneja, aunque no gastaba para nada prácticamente. La pizza, que extrañamente era cuadrada en lugar de redonda, estaba tan deliciosa que casi la comieron entera, pero Eren decidió dejar un par de porciones para Levi quien seguramente regresaría con hambre. Le dio un antibiótico a su prima, para que siguiera combatiendo el resto de su refriado y ambos se acostaron a mirar televisión en la cama de su tío.

Ya pasaba la medianoche y éste no volvía, Eren se sintió levemente preocupado, esperando que nada malo le hubiera pasado en el camino o estaría teniendo algún inconveniente con Hanji. Acabó metiéndose dentro de la cama con Lillie y miraron otra película, al parecer a la niña también le gustaba Batman. No pudo evitar dormirse con la escandalosa risa del Joker de fondo.

~.~.~.~.~

¿A quién demonios se le ocurría, en su sano juicio, tratar de liberar a los leones de un zoológico? A nadie, por supuesto. Pero Hanji no estaba en su sano juicio, estaba loca y solamente a un loco se le ocurrían semejantes cosas. Estuvo horas, junto con Irvin Smith, tratando de hacer que el oficial Sanderson entendiera que Zoe solamente era una desquiciada y que no podían presentar cargos contra ella porque era inimputable. En cualquier juzgado la acabarían condenando así y la llevarían a un hospital psiquiátrico, cosa que no le parecía tan mala idea, pero era su amiga y no podía dejar ahí.

Tuvieron suerte de que Irvin conociese a alguien en esa comisaría, quien dejó ir a la mujer por una pequeña fianza y borró los cargos contra ella. Cierta fianza que tuvieron que pagar entre los dos, porque ella no llevaba nada más que un aerosol rojo encima, el cual pensaba usar para pintar las paredes del zoológico poniendo "Cárcel de animales" o algo similar. Aunque se sorprendió cuando descubrió que todo estaba bastante planeado, Hanji los llevaría con ayuda de otros, quienes no quiso dar los nombres, en un camión hacia el aeropuerto y de ahí directo África. Sabía que era una mujer muy impulsiva y suicida, que no se detendría ante nada, pero eso ya era el colmo. Lo peor de todo es que lo había molestado a él, en su sábado libre mientras miraba la televisión con su hija, ¿no tenía otras personas a las cuales interrumpir? Al parecer no.

Era demasiado tarde cuando salieron de la delegación, mucho tiempo desperdiciado para su gusto. Se fue por su lado, dejando a sus compañeros, y regresó a su casa. No se sorprendió de encontrar las luces apagadas y todo en silencio, seguramente los otros habitantes del apartamento ya estaban dormidos. Su sensible olfato le indicó algo extraño, olía a masa horneada y queso grasoso, descubrió que se trataba de una pizza en el horno prácticamente comida. Seguramente había sido Eren quien había comprado eso y Lillie había comido hasta hartarse, por alguna razón a su hija le encantaban ese tipo de porquerías. Cerró el horno y se hizo un té, no quería nada más que eso y tomarse una aspirina para luego dormir tranquilo. Casi ni endulzaba las cosas, así que no le hizo falta buscar el azúcar. Apuró el líquido de esa taza caliente junto con el medicamento y suspiró, sintiéndose más relajado.

Se sentó, alumbrado por la luz de la cocina y disfrutó de su té. Ese día no se había sentido muy bien, y esperaba que no fuera porque le habían contagiado un resfriado porque alguien lo pagaría caro. Aunque sabía que no se trataba de eso. El día anterior había hablado con la arpía de su hermana, ésta le dijo que ya estaba bien con su trabajo y pronto volvería por Eren, además de otras cosas. Levi no quería hablar con ella, le ponía de malhumor y esa vez fue aún peor. El hecho de que Eren se fuera era algo que iba a pasar, tarde o temprano, él no se quedaría ahí para toda la vida, pero no pensó que el darse cuenta que el muchacho pronto se marcharía le pegase así.

Eren ya no era el mismo niño que recordaba, casi no era un niño, era un adolescente, y pronto sería un adulto. Ya no lo buscaba para jugar o se metía en su habitación por las noches, como había hecho en ciertas ocasiones cuando era pequeño. Ahora tenía un carácter más fuerte y emprendedor, a diferencia del que recordaba, era un joven decidido quien sabía lo que quería. Por lo visto, Melisa no lo había criado mal. Sabía que Lillie no se pondría bien cuando se enterara que Eren se iría, y más que se iría muy lejos. Ella tenía problemas para dejar ir las cosas, le costaba horrores deshacerse de algún juguete roto o el día en que aquel gatito de nombre largo se fue la niña había llorado muchísimo. Aún era pequeña para entender del todo bien ese tipo de cosas, se había encariñado demasiado con Eren y ahora no aceptaría que éste se vaya. Todo radicaba en su madre, pensaba Levi, desde que ella se había ido Lillie seguramente tuviese miedo de que todo el mundo se fuera.

Muchas veces, en las noches ella dormía con él porque tenía miedo de despertar y que no estuviera, que también la dejara. Por más que le explicara sabía que ella no podría sacarse ese miedo de adentro, no podía hacer más que demostrarle que nada semejante pasaría, que siempre estaría con ella, al igual que todos los quería. A la niña ya le había agradado tener todos los días a alguien más con quien estar y ahora sufriría el que Eren se fuera, pero tendría que aceptarlo. Además, podría volver a verlo en algún momento, pero definitivamente odiaba ver a su hija sufrir. El día que la vio llorando por el gatito casi dejó que se lo quedara, pero ella debía aprender a que no siempre las cosas eran fáciles y no podían tener una mascota por el momento. Si en algún futuro se cambiaban a una casa, le había prometido que la dejaría tener la mascota que quisiera y con eso pareció animarse un poco.

Tomó los últimos restos de té que le quedaban y lavó la taza, dejándola a un lado para que se secara. Caminó hacia su habitación con demasiado sueño, tratando de esquivar las cosas en la oscuridad. La televisión ya estaba apagada, al igual que todas las luces, pero él no veía tan mal en la penumbra. Cuando llegó a su habitación y se sentó en la cama, se quitó los zapatos para luego pasar ambas manos por su cara cansada. No tenía ganas de sacarse la ropa siquiera, sólo deseaba dormir y así lo hizo. Se recostó en la cama, sin importarle nada en absoluto y se cubrió con las mantas de su lecho para suspirar aliviado. Cerró los ojos relajándose para dormir y sintió un par de brazos aprisionando el suyo propio, no se molestó en mirar sabiendo perfectamente que se trataba de Lillie metida en su cama otra vez. Ella solía hacer eso todavía, no la movió ni nada parecido, sólo la dejó como estaba mientras sentía que se acurrucaba más.

Levi acabó dándose vuelta, para estar más cómodo, y esos brazos se aferraron a su espalda. El cansancio ya lo tenía tan prisionero que apenas se dio cuenta de un detalle menor, el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de su hija era extraño, muy agradable. Eso le trajo un recuerdo vago, pero no estaba seguro de qué, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente pero seguía sin estar seguro de qué se trataba, intentó recordar mientras sentía ese brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, suave y delicado.

Se durmió, sin saber qué trataba de recordar o por qué ese calor se le hacía tan especial y conocido. Antes de perder la consciencia, también se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de que su hija no tenía los brazos tan largos ni tampoco era tan grande para estar respirando en su cuello de esa forma tan tranquila y relajada.

No sabía cuánto, pero estaba seguro que había dormido demasiado. Tampoco deseaba abrir los ojos, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido tanto y tan bien, años quizás. Eso no era importante ahora, sabía que tenía que despertar pronto, la mañana era corta y tenía muchas cosas que hacer, pero la comodidad lo hacía negarse a querer enfrentar ese domingo. Estaba a gusto, seguía en la misma posición en la que se había dormido, acostado de lado con los brazos de su niña rodeándolo en un cálido contacto. Era cómodo y reconfortante, tanto que desearía no levantarse, pero aún seguía tratando de saber qué era lo que había llegado a su memoria antes de dormirse.

En ese instante sintió algo sobre su cara, un dedo sobre su mejilla picándole. Abrió sus ojos y vio a Lillie ahí, parada frente a él, con un dedo sobre su cara y una mirada curiosa.

-Papi –dijo ella enojada, cruzándose de brazos-, tengo hambre, ya levántate.

Se refregó el rostro con ambas manos sin moverse de su posición, aún con los ojos verdes de su hija siguiéndolo.

-Ahora preparo algo –habló con una voz rasposa y cansada por acabar de despertarse.

-¿Podemos comer pizza otra vez?

-¿En el desayuno? Ni hablar.

-Pero ya son las 2 de la tarde y yo quiero comer pizza.

Ignoró totalmente lo dicho por Lillie sobre la comida, concentrándose en la primera parte solamente. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dormido tanto? 12 horas prácticamente. Al parecer había estado muy cansado la noche anterior y esa aspirina que se tomó lo había hecho relajarse de más. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse notó algo peculiar, aún los brazos de su hija estaban sobre él pero ella estaba parada ahí adelante, pero si la niña estaba ahí ¿con quién dormía?

Cuando se dio vuelta, notó a Eren, quien aún le abrazaba, sumido en un profundo sueño. Se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo pronunciar una palabra o moverse, sólo se quedó ahí mirando al intruso en su cama con una expresión desencajada por el desconcierto. Tal vez ahora recordaba dónde era que había sentido ese abrazo nocturno tan cálido, pero se avergonzaba de haberlo descubierto.

-¿Eren duerme contigo, papi? –La voz de su hija le llamó la atención, quien miraba al muchacho dormido a su lado-. ¿Es porque tiene miedo a dormir solo o es tu novia?

-¿Qué? –Fue lo único que logró pronunciar ante las ideas de la niña.

-Sí –contestó Lillie-, Hanji me dijo que si un día te encuentro con alguien durmiendo en tu cama es porque es tu novia y le quieres mucho mucho. ¿Eren es tu novia?

En definitiva, mataría a Hanji por decirle tantas cosas raras a su hija.

* * *

Me tomé la libertad de tener dos POV hoy, soy re re mala(?) Aguanten los Aristogatos, la mejor película de Disney, yo la tengo en VHS.

En fin, me encanta cuando Lillie hace preguntas raras, la adoro. Si algún día adopto una hija le voy a poner así.

Perdonen si el capítulo tiene errores, suelo leerlos rápido y no tengo muy buena vista, así que siempre se me escapa algún error. Poco a poco la relación va evolucionando y eso me divierte, aunque este capítulo fue bastante corto. En el próximo aparecerá el abuelo, o sea el padre de Levi y el abuelo de Lillie y Eren, es un señor divino(?

Mil gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, todos los comentarios son tan lindos que me hacen querer meter una banana en mi oreja de la felicidad... Qué? Put a banana in your ear, yo también conozco a Charlie(?)

Bueno, si les gustó y quieren más pueden dejarme un comentario. Me encanta que pidan más, seguro así se siente Levi cuando Eren le pide que quiere más de su pene gigante mutilador de anos... Okey, ya me fui al carajo, eso pasa cuando recién me levanto y todo el tiempo prácticamente(?)

Besitos!


	5. Ojiva Nuclear

¡Feliz Lunes! No sé qué tienen de felices los lunes, que Kaon-chan actualizó hoy… Seh, claro(?)

Bueno, espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz Halloween, yo miré Final Fantasy VII, ese Vincent es tan lindo, y Cloud, y Sephroth, todos son hermosos. ¿Rara manera de festejar el Halloween, no? Verán, yo vivo en un país donde no se festejan estas cosas, no hay adornos ni nada por las calles y nadie pide caramelos en las casas o eso, aunque algunos hacen fiestas pero casi nada. Así que hoy quise hacer un especial de Halloween en el fic, pero tuve que investigar un poquito porque yo no tengo mucha idea.

Este capítulo tiene de todo, no homosexualidades super homosexualosas, pero tiene lo suyo. Fiesta de Halloween, disfraces, conversaciones extrañas, confesiones locas, lesbianas, Disney, alcohol, drogas, rockandroll, Depredador, Armin tirándose del escenario y mucho más(?

Disfruten el capítulo, yo me reí mucho haciéndolo.

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí, es de su autor.**

* * *

El día le estaba resultando increíblemente tranquilo. La tarde era justamente apaciguada y amena para pasarla así, afuera llovía y el viento soplaba sin cesar. Estaba sentado con Lillie en el sillón, quien le contaba sobre que pronto se acercaba el Halloween y que ese año quería ir a pedir caramelos ya que el año anterior no había podido, al parecer Levi sólo la había llevado a recorrer una cuadra y se volvieron. Demasiado, según él, mucha azúcar la atrofiaría y ella se frustró. Pero, en ese año, Eren podría acompañarlos y recorrer más calles, obteniendo muchos dulces. Pensó por un segundo cuándo fue la última vez que había ido a pedir caramelos casa por casa y hacía un tiempo que ya no lo hacía, Melisa siempre se encargaba de acompañar a sus hermanos o lo hacia otra persona de confianza. Eren también debería salir ese día de todos modos, había una fiesta que siempre organizaban sus compañeros y ya le habían insistido bastante para ir. Ahora que lo pensaba, faltaba un día para eso y ni siquiera tenía disfraz, tal vez aquello sería una buena excusa para no ir porque no estaba de ánimos para algo así, pero no quería quedar mal con sus amigos.

Su prima le siguió hablando, diciéndole que no sabía de qué podía disfrazarse, si de un gato, un vampiro, bruja, dragón o tostada. Eren trató de imaginarse el disfraz de tostada, sin llegar a lograrlo del todo, y se rió ante la preocupación de la niña. El sonido de la loza chocando entre sí llamó su atención. Su tío estaba lavando los platos que habían quedado en un silencio absoluto y eso le llamó la atención. Levi era un tipo silencioso, pero había algo diferente en la actitud que tenía éste y en que su silencio estaba plagado de tensión a su alrededor. Hacía varios días que el adulto estaba así con él, había creado una distancia muy parecida a la que hubo en un principio, aunque ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Él ya no le hablaba prácticamente, más allá de lo necesario como un saludo o algo así, tampoco lo miraba directamente y se sintió un poco extraño porque lo ignorara así. Ahora mandaba a Lillie a buscarlo para decirle que la comida ya estaba, en vez de pegarle el grito, que se había vuelto muy cotidiano, de que bajase rápido o le sacaría el pellejo para hacerse una capa. No subía a su habitación para corroborar que hubiera cumplido con los quehaceres matutinos, aunque Eren los hacía de todas formas. Tampoco lo obligaba a lavar los platos después de la comida, parecía que Levi prefería hacerlo él mismo que hablarle a Eren para que lo hiciese, hubo un momento que le dijo que no se molestase y que podía hacerlo, pero lo único que recibió como contestación fue una mirada voraz y un "largo". Sonaba tonto, y quizás lo era, el hecho de que aquello le haya dolido más que todos los golpes que le hubiera podido dar el _Sargento_. Ya ni siquiera le revisaba sus notas o tareas para asegurarse de que cumpliera adecuadamente con éstas, tampoco le ordenaba que se pusiera a estudiar o lo vigilaba como antes ni lo ayudaba como lo había hecho en las últimas ocasiones. Esas semanas habían sido completamente diferentes entre ellos, Eren cumpliría sus dos meses dentro de esa casa pronto y por primera vez se sentía como si no lo quisiesen allí.

Incluso Lillie le preguntó si había discutido con su padre porque veía que éste actuaba extraño con él. Era tan notoria la situación que la pequeña pudo percibirla y no supo qué contestarle a su prima porque tampoco entendía qué era lo que sucedía. No quería que su tío lo tratase así, en varios momentos trató de hablar con él para encararlo, pero éste sólo lo evadía de una forma demasiado hábil. Eren estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en qué era lo que ocurría, si había hecho algo mal o si Levi estaba enojado por algún otro motivo. No sabía y tampoco lo entendía. Se sentía extraño por ese trato frío, más frío de lo normal, una sensación oscura y rígida se agolpaba en su pecho. Le recordaba a cuando soportaba los desprecios de la abuela de sus hermanos menores o del padre de ellos, pero no era igual, lo que sentía en estos momentos era mucho peor. Esas personas no eran familiares de él, pero Levi sí. Aunque no compartiera lazo sanguíneo con ninguno, consideraba al _Sargento_ como parte de su familia, al igual que a Lillie. Pero, la forma de actuar de su tío, le demostraba que éste no pensaba de la misma forma en la que Eren lo hacía y tal vez estaba equivocado en creer que ese hombre lo consideraría como algo más que el hijo adoptado de su hermana.

Era un estúpido, se repetía, pero había muchas cosas que lo llevaron a pensar que él también era importante para ese hombre. La confianza que habían estado logrando con su día a día se esfumó de un instante para el otro y no podía entender cómo. Aquellas charlas tomando un café en la cocina, el hecho de que le mostrara las fotos de la madre de Lillie, que se preocupara por que estudiara y no reprobara, ¿no eran un signo de que le importaba? Tal vez no. Sólo estaba cuidándolo porque su hermana le había pedido un favor, no porque le importara él en sí. Se decepcionó por eso porque Eren sí apreciaba a su al _Sargento_ y el pensar que de nuevo la sangre le jugaba en contra para tener una familia lo entristecía.

La vocecita de prima lo hizo volver a la realidad y ella le preguntó por qué tenía esa cara, tan deprimida. Era cierto, lo deprimía el desprecio de su tío y tal vez eso le daba menos ganas de pensar en salir, pero no podía decirle eso a la niña. Se limitó a sonreírle para que olvidara el tema y hablarle de otra cosa, haciendo que la pequeña se distrajera al instante y olvidara la pregunta, cosa satisfactoria para Eren. Todos los niños pequeños eran fáciles de distraer.

El timbre sonó en ese instante, llamando la atención de todos. Se miró extrañado con Lillie de que alguien viniese a su casa en ese momento. No eran sus compañeros, ellos le avisarían si fueran a ir, tampoco se trataba de Hanji porque ella tocaba de una manera especial el timbre haciendo saber que era ella, y Levi, por la cara al ir a abrir, también estaba intrigado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, bajo las atentas miradas curiosas de Eren y Lillie, un hombre se le abalanzó a abrazarlo. Levi se quedó estático ante eso y Eren abrió sorprendido los ojos, hacía mucho que no lo veía y el hombre estaba igual.

-¿Papá? –Pronunció Levi cuando el hombre se alejó, aún sin poder entender que se trataba de él.

-¡Hijo! –Dijo el señor abrazándolo de nuevo, ignorando el rechazo que tenía su hijo por eso.

-¡Abuelo! –Lillie corrió feliz hasta el señor y éste se soltó de su hijo para abrazar a su pequeña nieta. Eren también se levantó y quedó parado junto a ellos, mientras oía cómo el hombre le decía a la niña que estaba muy grande.

-Pero ya eres todo un hombre, muchacho –le dijo a Eren y abrió los brazos-. Dale un abrazo a tu abuelo.

Acató lo dicho por el abuelo y lo abrazó. Era un hombre algo mayor ya, pero mucho no se notaba. Kévan era un hombre tan alto como él, con la espalda ancha y una nueva barriga un poco amplificada bajo el fino traje marrón rayado. Usaba una camisa rosada y un pañuelo de seda bordó en el cuello. La cabeza la tenía cubierta por un elegante y pequeño sombrero de fieltro negro, del mismo color del abrigo impermeable, grueso y lanudo que lo cubría de la lluvia que había afuera. Tenía los ojos de un gris claro y la cara poco arrugada perfectamente afeitada.

Habló unos segundos con sus nietos mientras Levi cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a ellos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó sin rodeos.

-¿Acaso un hombre no puede venir a ver a su familia cuando lo desea? –Fue lo que contestó pasando la mano derecha por los cabellos de Lillie y apoyando la izquierda en el hombro de Eren, sin dejar de ver a su hijo un solo instante.

Levi mantenía el ceño demasiado fruncido y la mandíbula de hierro totalmente tensa. No le hacía ninguna gracia ver a su padre ahí.

-¿No estaba en un crucero?

-Ay sí, fue totalmente DI-VI-NO –la voz grave del hombre se tornó más aguda, resaltando la palabra "divino" en sílabas con una enorme sonrisa que sólo acrecentaba el fastidio de Levi-. El Caribe es maravilloso.

-¿Abuelo, me trajiste algo? –Interrumpió Lillie la conversación de los adultos.

-Claro que sí –contestó el abuelo, señalando una maleta grande que había traído y dejado junto a sus pies, haciendo sonreír más a la niña-. Traje regalos para todos.

-No necesitamos nada tuyo –espetó fríamente Levi.

-Hijo, por favor, no seas así. –Se separó un poco de sus nietos para tratar de encarar a su difícil sucesor.

-Odio cuando te apareces sin avisar, mejor regresa con tu "mujer".

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que le digas así –el tono de voz volvió a tornarse fuerte y serio, pero nada de eso inmutaba a Levi ni un ápice-. Algún día vas a tener que aceptarlo.

-Ya cállate, Viejo, y quítate ese ridículo sombrero.

Kévan lo único que hizo fue fruncir el ceño y abrir la boca en un gesto de indignación, llevándose ambas manos de forma delicada al pecho, como si con eso se protegiera, y volvió a hablar con su voz aguda.

-No me lo voy a sacar porque me queda fantástico.

Sí, tenían un abuelo que era todo una diva, pero una diva de verdad.

El _Sargento_ tuvo que aceptar que Kévan no se iría hasta dentro de un rato y se dirigió a la cocina a terminar de limpiar para luego preparar un café, que Eren dudaba en si debía tomarlo cuando lo trajera, porque con la cara de odio que lo vio irse, creyó que escupiría en él o le podría veneno. El abuelo no le prestó atención y se sentó en los blancos sillones de la sala, junto a sus nietos. Lille se colocó a un lado de él y Eren al otro, riendo aún por la emoción de su prima y el nerviosismo que le generaba la interrupción de ese hombre.

Hacía mucho que lo conocía y se había acostumbrado a decirle "abuelo". No era ningún típico abuelo arrugado, que se queda en la casa todo el día o los nietos lo van a visitar al hogar de ancianos; aquel señor era totalmente lo contrario. Tenía la mente muy lúcida e inteligente, además de una gran vitalidad digna de un hombre diez años más joven de lo que era, aunque sólo rondaba por los 60 años. Había sido muy compresivo y agradable de hablar desde que recordaba, Kévan contaba siempre con la palabra justa cuando tenía un problema. Eren siempre solía hablar con él cuando iba a visitarlo, para verlo a él, sus hermanos y a Melisa; solía contarle los problemas que tenía por la hostilidad que recibía del marido de su madre adoptiva o la abuela de sus hermanitos. Lo defendía cuando era pequeño de esto y, cuando creció, le dijo que tenía que defenderse esas cosas mostrando también la misma indiferencia. Nadie con esos pensamientos tan malintencionados hacia un niño se merecía la más mínima preocupación. El arma de la indiferencia fue algo que lo ayudó mucho a concentrarse y luchar por lo que verdaderamente importaba, sin escuchar los cotorreos taladradores de cabezas provenientes de personas indeseables.

Apreciaba mucho a ese señor. Tan lleno de energía y amor por sus nietos, se preocupaba por todos, aunque sospechaba que para Lillie tenía un lugar especial por ser la única niña y para él también, porque había sido el primero quien lo comenzó a llamar "abuelo".

Lo vio abrir la maleta, bajo la atenta mirada de su prima, mientras decía que era algo muy especial para ella y de ahí sacó algo muy raro. Era un muñeco extraño, de esos que le gustaban a Lillie, con una cabeza enorme y enteramente de un color verde oscuro, rancio y mohoso; ojos rojos, enormes brazos y piernas con garras, alas tan grandes como el muñeco y una cantidad incontable de tentáculos saliendo por debajo de los ojos. No recordaba nunca haber visto algo tan peculiar, cosa que lo hizo preguntarse dónde su abuelo había conseguido un muñeco así. La niña sólo estuvo mirando unos segundos y luego lo abrazó muy fuerte, agradeciéndole muy contenta al hombre. Aún le costaba comprender por qué a ella le gustaban esas cosas.

Siguió sacando cosas de esa maleta enorme como si fuese Santa Claus en Navidad. Les dio ropa, souvenirs de su viaje con distintas formas y colores llamativos, libros y varia cosas más, aunque a Eren casi se le cae la quijada de la impresión cuando le regalo una computadora portátil. Le dijo que ese regalo venía de parte de "Pastelito" y enseguida se dio cuenta quién era. Ese "Pastelito" era la "mujer" a la que se había referido Levi antes, pero no era una mujer exactamente. Hacía años que todos sabían que Kévan era homosexual y él no se molestaba para nada con eso, era un hombre viudo y con derecho a elegir su camino. El hijo de éste no renegaba con su padre por que le gustaran los hombres, el problema era que al parecer siempre lo había sido y sólo se había casado con la madre de Levi para mantener las apariencias. Melisa le había contado sobre eso y cómo el abuelo tuvo que renunciar a su verdadero amor porque las personas no veía de una forma correcta una la pareja de dos hombres. Sin embargo, Levi no aceptaba que les haya mentido tanto tiempo y que hubiera engañado a la madre de ellos, aunque con los años había ido aceptando la situación, pero no quería saber absolutamente nada con ninguna pareja que tuviese Kévan.

Lillie se emocionó más, aún cargando al raro muñeco, se acercó a él y le preguntó si le iba a enseñar a jugar con el ordenador. Lo hizo salir un poco de sus cavilaciones eso, aunque le quedó un poco picando el hecho de que la pareja de su abuelo les regalase algo, porque también había muchas cosas para Lillie en nombre del señor y seguramente no iría personalmente a llevarlas por cruzarse con la mirada hostil de Levi. No era fácil tener un hijo como él.

Estuvieron un rato hablando, les contó cómo les había ido y el abuelo les contaba emocionado todas sus aventuras. Las playas, el calor constante, la blanca arena, la cantidad de peces que había visto buceando y las encantadoras ciudades que visitó. Su prima sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba cuando mencionaba a "Pastelito", era consciente de la condición sexual de su abuelo y eso no parecía molestarla en nada, incluso le preguntaba cosas sobre su "novio" y por qué ella no podía conocerlo. Algunas cosas no podían ser contestadas en ese momento, por obvias razones, pero seguramente pronto habría tiempo para explicaciones, presentación, y todo lo que fuera necesario.

-¿Y tú, muchacho? –Le preguntó Kévan, volteándose para mirarlo y Eren también lo hizo, sin comprenderlo bien-. ¿Cómo estás viviendo aquí?

No podía contestar que Levi era prácticamente un dictador maníaco y loco, porque sabía que éste estaría escuchando, así que sólo prefirió hablar por encima y sin entrar en detalle. Diciendo que estaba bien, acostumbrándose y que no la pasaba tan mal, cosa que no era del todo mentira. Venía disfrutando su estadía en esa casa, hasta el cambio repentino de del _Sargento_ y aún se preguntaba qué sería lo que habría hecho para que éste lo tratase así.

-Abuelo, Eren tiene novia –dijo Lillie con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-¿Qué? –Pronunció sorprendido sin realmente entender de lo que hablaba su pequeña prima.

-¿Ah, sí? –Kévan sonrió con la misma picardía que su nieta y la miró para que ésta siguiera contándole.

-Sí –contestó ella-, es muy linda. Siempre viene casa, lo llama por teléfono y están juntos todo el tiempo. Se llama Mikasa.

¿Ella estaba hablando de Mikasa? Claro que era su mejor amiga y tenían una relación muy estrecha, pero no eran pareja y la niña estaba confundiendo las cosas. Aunque era entendible. Desde hacía unas cuantas semanas, Eren iba a buscar a Lillie al jardín y muchas veces solía hacerlo en compañía de Mikasa. Ella lo llamaba constantemente y hablaba bastante, también iba a visitarlo sola o con Armin. Así que quizás todas esas cosas hicieron que la pequeña pensara que él estaba mucho más unido a su compañera, pero la realidad era distinta, o tal vez sólo lo estaba molestando. Debía admitir que era posible que tuviera una relación con Mikasa algo peculiar por el hecho de que estaban siempre juntos, pero era algo normal para ellos.

-¿Mikasa? –Repitió el abuelo-. ¿Es japonesa? –Eren asintió ante la pregunta, sin querer entrar en detalle sobre esas cosas-. Ése es mi nieto, cuéntame más de ella.

Cuando Eren estuvo a punto de explicar la verdad, no tuvo tiempo porque Levi entró con el café sospechoso y un aura pesada lo acompañaba, volviendo todo el ambiente tan tenso que seguramente lo podría cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando de una u otra cosa para relajarse y Lillie le mencionó que quería ir a pedir dulces el día de Halloween. Ahí mencionó Kévan que harían un fiesta unos amigos conocidos de él y también tendría que disfrazarse, la niña también dijo que Eren tenía una fiesta y aún no decidía qué usar, cosa que el abuelo dijo que no podía permitir e irían enseguida por un disfraz para su nieto mayor.

El día terminó y cuando llegó Halloween, Eren se sorprendió encontrándose ya vestido con el disfraz que habían elegido su abuelo y prima para él. "_No está mal_" se decía mientras se miraba al espejo del baño. Eran un caballero medieval, con un jubón negro con un dibujo de un lobo blanco bordado en el pecho, sobre la cota de malla metálica, un cinturón a la altura de la cintura, del cual colgaban dos espadas, y en la parte de abajo llevaba pantalones negros y botas altas también en ese color. Le quedaba bien, o al menos eso le parecía. Habían pasado mucho tiempo mirando y tuvo que probarse muchos trajes antes de que sus familiares dijeran el que le quedaba mejor. Lo hizo más que nada por ellos, no quería negarse a algo en que ponían tanto entusiasmo y se veían muy divertidos. A pesar de que no estaba muy deseoso de salir a esa fiesta, no le haría mal tomar un respiro y divertirse con sus amigos.

Tuvo que llamar a Mikasa y Armin para decirles que sí iría después de todo. Tenía que esperarlos aún para ir juntos, porque el departamento de su tío quedaba de pasada al lugar que habían alquilado para hacer el evento. Un bar era, si no recordaba mal, grande y tan espacioso donde había un escenario en el cual tocaría una banda, o eso le dijeron.

Caminó hasta la sala y se encontró con su abuelo, también disfrazado. Ahora descubría que Lillie no era la única con gustos raros. El hombre llevaba un atuendo negro de pantalón y camisa, cubriendo la parte del torso enteramente con cinturones marrones muy anchos, un abrigo sobre los hombros desprendido y desgastado en color vino le permitía ver los grandes cinturones. Aquel tapado era largo hasta más allá de la rodilla, estaba manchado con sangre falsa y desgarrado en varias partes, incluso un poco desteñido; pero lo más raro fue la calabaza gigante con cara aterradora que tenía en vez de cabeza. Kévan se quitó la calabaza y dejó ver su rostro alegre.

-¿Qué se supone que eres, abuelo? –Preguntó Eren todavía dudando si era el Jinete sin Cabeza o alguna otra mutación parecida.

-Soy un espantapájaros asesino –contestó algo ofendido por la pregunta-, creo que es obvio.

Sí, obvio para él era.

En ese instante los interrumpió la entrada de Lillie y Levi, quienes venían desde las habitaciones. La niña se fue directo a Eren y éste la levantó en brazos, mientras ella le preguntaba si le gustaba su disfraz. Él la miró bien, dándose cuenta del vestido negro con detalles blanco que tenía, era tan chiquita que parecía una muñeca y en la cara estaba maquillada con base blanca, ojeras falsas y un hilo de sangre que le caía de la comisura de la boca. Tenía el cabello suelto y algo revuelto, batido, cortesía del abuelo que también sabía peinar y la había dejado como una condesa.

-¡Soy un vampiro! –Dijo ella, mostrando los colmillos falsos hechos con uñas postizas blancas, limadas y pegadas en los caninos-. ¿Y tú qué se supone que eres, abuelo?

El hombre soltó un bufido y colocó una mano en su cintura, indignado de que nadie supiera reconocer el talento de su disfraz.

Eren giró la vista y también vio a Levi con un disfraz o algo así. Al parecer, Kévan lo había obligado con mucha insistencia a que también se disfrazara, obteniendo una negativa siempre, pero cuando Lillie le rogó que lo hiciera la cosa cambió. Nunca le negaba nada a su hija y eso le causaba gracia, así eran todos los padres después de todo, o la mayoría, consentidores. Aunque no era algo muy elaborado, sólo tenía una camisa blanca, un traje negro y corbata del mismo color. Eren estaba tratando de decir si era un agente secreto, una persona que iba a un funeral o uno de los Hombres de Negro.

-Él es el Eterno Vampiro y yo soy su hija vampira –le contestó Lillie, al intuir su duda seguramente, e hizo un rugido mostrando sus colmillos falsos y Levi sólo suspiró hastiado, probablemente renegando de haberse metido en todo ese circo. Aunque tenía sentido de que los dos sean vampiros o algo así, se veía bastante bien su tío con esa ropa debía admitir.

Lillie estuvo un poco triste cuando le dijo que no podría ir a pedir caramelos con ella, pero se animó cuando su abuelo dijo que los acompañaría a ella y a su papá, así podría recorrer más casas. Prometió guardarle unos caramelos a Eren para cuando volviera.

Cuando bajó y se encontró con Mikasa y Armin en la puerta, ya totalmente vestidos, no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Le causó gracia el traje de arlequín que portaba Armin, blanco y negro, en algunas partes eran lizos los colores y en otros sectores estaban en cuadrillé, con la cara pintada en esas tonalidades y el sombrero en dos puntas con cascabeles tintineantes en los extremos. Era un comodín de alguna baraja de cartas. Mikasa era una pirata y se veía realmente hermosa, con una camisa holgada blanca, chaleco marrón, pantalones y botas negras, con un sobrero grande y emplumado.

Los tres, vestidos de cosas totalmente diferentes, se dirigieron a esa celebración sin sentir vergüenza alguna ya que había montones de personas disfrazadas a esa hora. La noche no estaba fría, por suerte, y no debía preocuparse por el abrigo o enfermase. El cielo estaba abierto y estrellado, con alguna renegada y solitaria nube quizá, pero totalmente imperceptible. Las calles estaban abarrotadas de decoraciones de calabazas, fantasmas, telarañas, esqueletos y más adornos de miedo que hacía que cobrase muchísimo color y luz a esas horas donde el sol ya se había ocultado por completo. Muchísimos niños corrían disfrazados de un millar de cosas, tan rápidos que apenas llegaba distinguir de qué iba cada uno. Al verlos se sintió un poco mal por no haber acompañado a su primita, pero esperaba que el padre de ella la dejara comer los caramelos que quisiera hasta hartarse, para eso es que los pequeños salían en esa fecha a hacer truco o trato.

Caminaron un poco más hablando de cualquier tema para distraerse y, al llegar a la puerta del bar llamado "_Nevermore_" se encontraron con sus compañeros Marco y Jean a punto de entrar. Le costó comprender qué razones habían llevado a Marco a vestirse de linterna verde y a Jean de máquina expendedora de chicles, no lo entendía, sobretodo lo de los chicles. ¿A qué clase de casa de disfraces se lo habría alquilado? El disfraz era rojo y grande, cubriéndole desde la cabeza hasta todo el torso, donde se podía ver claramente los chicles redondos y coloridos en su pecho, la perilla para sacarlos y la avertura donde caía el dulce más abajo. Lo que le sorprendió más fue comprobar que eran chicles reales cuando unos niños que pasaban le quitaron algunos sin que él pudiera detenerlos. Maldijo a los niños con un brazo al aire, como si de una vieja de barrio se tratase y se dispusieron a entrar al bar.

Era oscuro y con luces destellantes por todos lados, el techo era alto y negro, al igual que el suelo y las paredes donde había un gran "Nevermore" en una de ellas. Tenía una gran barra y varias mesas, la pista de madera oscura y lisa donde se bailaba frente al escenario donde tocaría una banda más entrada la noche. Todo estaba decorado por el día, velas falsas en las paredes, telarañas, esqueletos y las infaltables calabaza sonrientes, con algunos dibujos graciosos de personajes clásicos del terror colgados en las paredes, así como Frankenstein, Drácula, el Hombre Lobo o simples fantasmas con caras asustadas. Caminaron por el recinto, cruzándose a mucha gente disfrazada y era algo difícil reconocer de quién se trataba cada uno.

Reconocieron a Sasha y a Conny porque éstos se acercaron. Sasha llevaba un disfraz de sándwich gigante, cortado en triángulo, con tomate, lechuga y toda la cosa. A nadie le sorprendió que haya elegido eso, aunque todos esperaban verla de patata, pero ella quiso llevar la contraria. Conny tenía un disfraz de Jason de "_Friday 13_", con la ropa oscura, sucia y harapienta; la máscara de hockey y el gran machete manchado de sangre. También llegaron juntas Ymir y Christa, ambas con disfraces de películas de Disney. Christa era Alicia, con un vestido celeste y delantal blanco, que la hacía ver aún más hermosa y le quedaba pintado realmente. A Ymir también le quedaba bien el suyo, aunque Eren no recordaba el nombre de ese personaje con cuernos en la cabeza y vestido largo negro, hasta que Armin le explicó que era Maléfica de "La Bella durmiente". Conversaron mientras se acercaban a la barra y pedían algo de tomar, Mikasa le alcanzó una bebida roja que identificó como jugo de frutas o "sangre", al menos así era como llamaban al jugo ahí por la noche especial.

-A ver… -había comenzado Jean hablando para todos en el grupo-. Imagina que te llama _Depredador_ y te dice "_te invito a casa_".

-¿_Depredador_ habla perfecto en nuestro idioma? –Inquirió Ymir junto a Christa y Jean asintió.

-¿El de la 1 o la 2? –Volvió a cuestionar esta vez Armin, refiriéndose a qué película.

-El de la 1 se muere al final –Contestó Mikasa.

-No sé…

-¿Cómo no sé? –Se quejó Jean-. Le explota una ojiva nuclear en el brazo, ¿cómo sobrevivís de eso?

-Un tipo con una vagina en la cara puede tener más de un truco bajo la manga –habló Ymir y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Bueno, el de la 2 –siguió contando la máquina expendedora de chicles-. Estás en la casa, después de un rato, ¿qué te va a mostrar?

-El pene –contestó enseguida "Maléfica" con una sonrisa socarrona y recibió un codazo de Christa por grosera.

-No, los trofeos –dijo Jean-. Van al altillo y te muestra varios frascos. Está la cabeza de un alíen, la cabeza de E.T., la de un humano…

-¿Y? –Conny impaciente lo apuró.

-El tema es así: de repente te dice "_Éste me costó, pero acá lo tengo_" y te muestra un estante con un frasco de cristal vacío, con una plaquita abajo que dice "El Jinete sin Cabeza". Entonces le decís "_Pero está vacía_" y te dice "_Si no tenía cabeza, ¿qué quería que me lleve? ¿El pasaporte, estúpido?_" y te mira ofendido. ¿Qué haces, le crees o no? Porque es _Depredador_, ¿para qué te va a mentir? Pero por otro lado… ¡Hey!

Lo dejaron solo, no pudieron soportar el imbécil chiste.

Eren caminó un poco con sus amigos, huyendo de Jean y sus ocurrencias raras. Se llevó el vaso con zumo, que le había dado su amiga, a los labios mientras echaba otra mirada alrededor y escupió todo el líquido al ver quiénes se acercaba. Eran Reiner y Berthold, disfrazados de tetas de mujer. Ambos estaban unidos por una tela blanca y por delante de pecho tenían una gran bola redonda cada uno, unidos los dos por otra tela roja que formaba el sostén. Eran tetas, eran dos enormes tetas en un sostén rojo. Si existía un premio al disfraz más original, ellos debían ganar. Annie iba con ellos y de ella sí que no supo qué disfraz tenía, tenía una peluca rubia amarilla, la cara pintada de rosa fuerte, los ojos con sombra celeste y los labios rojos. La gente ahora también usaba el arte pop para disfrazarse.

Pasaron la noche entre risas y bromas. Comieron más cosas terroríficas, como ojos humanos hechos de azúcar, venas de miel roja, pasteles con arañas dulces encima, dedos de bruja que eran varitas de pollo o el más terrorífico pastel de sesos o pastel de manzana con colorante alimenticio realmente. Probó varias de esas cosas y, cuando estuvo más entrada la noche, comenzó a llegarles el alcohol. La mayoría eran menores, pero Reiner y Berthold tenían un par de conocidos en ese lugar que les proporcionaban aquellas bebidas. Eren tomó una vaso y, cuando lo probó, el sabor fuerte y dulce de la bebida de frutas y ron le quemó la garganta. Se sintió mareado con el segundo vaso y dejó de tomar, si llegaba a emborracharse y Levi lo veía llegar así seguramente lo mataría. Cuando salió la banda se pusieron a saltar y empujarse entre toda la gente, Armin hizo _stage diving_ desde el escenario y toda la gente lo atrapó, cargándolo un par de metros. Las tetas de Reiner y Berthold se partieron a la mitad cuando quisieron correr a lados diferentes. Conny subió a cantar desafinadamente y fue tirado del escenario por hacerlo mal, haciendo un _stage diving_ involuntario y cayendo ileso en los brazos de la gente.

Eren salió del tumulto de gente, yéndose a sentar a una mesa para descansar. El disfraz no le quedaba mal, pero le daba mucho calor y estaba sudando mares. Se desparramó en la silla y, cuando se sintió más descansado, pasó los ojos por todo el lugar. Por un lado veía a la gente cerca del escenario, golpeándose y saltando mientras gritaban. Después había otros en la mesas o la barra bebiendo, gente bailando, otros vomitando por la borrachera, también había personas besándose y metiéndose mano sin importarles ya si eran vistos. Pudo distinguir claramente a Christa e Ymir juntas, abrazadas y devorándose mutuamente las bocas. Se sorprendió al notar que era la primera vez que veía dos mujeres besarse y, por raro que sonara, se veían muy lindas. Además eran una pareja, esas cosas eran normales. Aunque, al ver su segundo beso entre mujeres casi se cae de boca al piso. No muy lejos de sus dos compañeras, estaba Mikasa besando a Sasha en un rincón oscuro y casi imperceptible.

Se quedó un rato ahí, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada pensativa. Sopesó en que quizás era un acto involuntario de sus amigas por los tragos de más que tenían encima, incluso él mismo no estaba en todos sus cabales en ese momento porque, a pesar de haber tomado poco, no estaba acostumbrado. Una sensación extraña lo recorrió, algo parecido a la decepción, y no por el hecho de que Mikasa le gustara su otra compañera, sino porque su mejor amiga le hubiera ocultado eso y haya tenido que enterarse así. Aunque era demasiado apresurado sacar conclusiones en ese momento. Más allá de eso, él se había tomado el atrevimiento de creer que su amiga tenía ciertos sentimientos por su persona, cosa que tal vez fue algo precipitado el no entender que la manera de actuar de Mikasa no era algo que tuviera que ver con amor, sólo con cariño fraternal. Tal vez estuvo equivocado y ahora se sentía más aliviado, porque él no estaba seguro si lo que sentía por ella era amor de verdad y, por lo visto, no lo era, sino no estaría tan tranquilo de verla besando a otra persona.

Se retiró de la fiesta sin decir palabra alguna a nadie, ya no tenía ganas de estar ahí y era bastante tarde. Cuando se fue le pareció ver un grupo de personas bailando la Macarena, siendo comandados por Marco y Jean, pero no se fijó bien realmente.

Caminó por las solitarias calles, iluminadas con las luces de las luminarias y las casas. Algunas aún tenían movimiento, a pesar de que ya era bien entrada la madrugada, pero pequeñas fiestas privadas seguirían hasta el amanecer. No tuvo inconveniente al llegar, tampoco temía que le robasen o algo así, sabía cómo defenderse y tampoco llevaba nada de valor para que pudieran quitarle, la vida solamente que no era poco.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, pensando que ya todo el mundo estaría durmiendo y no pretendía despertarlos. Se sorprendió de ver que se equivocaba, y Levi estaba en la sala todavía. Con una luz tenue alumbrando, siendo que se podía bajar la intensidad de la luz de ese sector de la casa, su tío estaba sentado en el sillón grande y blanco, aún llevaba ese traje negro con la corbata un poco más suelta y había colocado los pies sobre la mesita de centro junto con una gran bolsa de plástico con caramelos y varios papeles vacíos a su alrededor, que supuso sería de Lillie. Se preguntó si Levi estaría durmiendo, porque estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás; todo desparramado en el sillón, con el dorso de la mano derecha sobre los ojos y en la izquierda tenía un vaso con lo que reconoció como whisky. ¿Dónde sería que lo escondía? Eren jamás había visto bebidas alcohólicas en esa casa y le parecía raro notar que el otro había estado bebiendo. Cuando oyó música se sorprendió, por el hecho de que le parecía haberla oído en el algún lado, pero no recordaba dónde.

_¡Qué desencuentro!  
Si hasta Dios está lejano.  
Sangras por dentro.  
Todo es cuento, todo es vil.  
En un corso a contramano  
Un grupí trampeó a Jesús.  
No te fíes ni de tu hermano  
Se te cuelgan de la cruz._

Tango, era un tango, ¿pero de dónde lo había escuchado? No lo recordaba y, aunque la música estaba muy baja y no identificaba de dónde salía, podía entender cada una de las palabras.

Trató de irse sigilosamente, no quería un regaño por haber llegado a esa hora o por el olor ligero a alcohol que traía. Con un paso suave se encaminó al pasillo y, cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer entre la oscuridad del resto de la casa, el dragón vampiro lanza llamas despertó.

-Es algo tarde, ¿no crees? –La voz fuerte de su tío hizo que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca, se volteó lentamente y lo vio en la misma posición, sólo que se había sacado la mano de la cara y ahora la dejaba descasar a un lado sobre el sillón.

-Ehm… No me había dado cuenta, se me hizo tarde…

-Y apestas a alcohol.

-Sólo bebí un trago –se quejó enojado, tampoco había hecho algo tan raro. Sólo había salido con sus amigos, cosa que nunca hacía, y había bebido un poco de alcohol como cualquier adolescente y ni siquiera se había emborrachado.

Pensó que el otro le iba a gritar o algo, pero en vez de eso suspiró y se llevó el vaso con contenido dorado a los labios. La curiosidad de saber qué hacía ahí, tan tarde y sólo con un poco de whisky, lo atacó. Tal vez lo estaría esperando para reprenderlo, pero no parecía exactamente eso. Le recordaba a los hombres de las películas, los que tratan de ahogar sus penas con el alcohol, abrigados por la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Qué clase de pena trataría de ahogar?

No se dio cuenta cuándo, pero se sentó en uno de los brazos de aquel enorme sillón, quedando a menos de medio metro de distancia del _Sargento_. Éste no se quejó, tampoco movió un músculo por sus acciones, como si no hubiese notado que estaba ahí. En el silencio pudo oír el final de aquella canción y de la música que revolvía los sentimientos.

_Quisiste con ternura y el amor  
te devoró de atrás hasta el riñón.  
Se rieron de tu abrazo y ahí nomás  
te hundieron con rencor  
todo el arpón._

_Amargo desencuentro porque  
ves que es al revés.  
Creíste en la honradez y en la moral  
¡qué estupidez!  
Por eso en tu total fracaso de vivir  
ni el tiro del final te va a salir._

Pasaron unos minutos sentados sin hablarse y otras canciones parecidas a la anterior siguieron. Ahí fue cuando Eren notó un pequeño equipo de música a un lado del televisor y recordó que era de su abuelo, él lo había dejado, ¿pero por qué Levi estaría escuchando eso?

-Siempre ponían música como ésta y tú bailabas con mi hermana cuando eras niño. –Tragó saliva por las palabras repentinas del otro, eso explicaba cómo conocía esa música-. Está bien…

-¿Qué cosa? –Se animó a preguntar cuando Levi no siguió la frase. Bebió una vez más.

-Eres joven, quieres salir, emborracharte, tener sexo, pero no seas un idiota y cuídate porque lo lamentarás. No creo que Melisa quiera volver y descubrir que tuviste un coma alcohólico o dejaste embarazada a tu noviecita.

No sabía qué parte de toda esa declaración fue la que más lo sorprendió, si el hecho de que le decía que debía cuidarse o que ya lo estaba poniendo como un descontrolado que bebe sin parar y Mikasa ni siquiera era su novia.

-No tengo novia.

-No me interesa –bebió nuevamente y ni siquiera lo miró por un segundo-. Sólo no seas imbécil o una mañana puedes despertar desnudo en la misma cama tanto de la persona que amas o de un desconocido y sin recuerdo de cómo pasó.

-¿Y por qué me dices eso?

-¿Acaso crees que soy un idiota, mocoso de mierda? –Levi se incorporó ligeramente en su lugar para mirarlo con sus ojos llameantes y furiosos. ¿Furia de qué? Se preguntaba Eren-. ¿Piensas que yo alguna vez no fui joven y estúpido como tú? Pues no, también hice una y mil idioteces.

-Es algo que me cuesta creer –susurró, pero sabía que el otro lo había oído bien. No estaba borracho, sólo un poco subido de tono por ese whisky que tomaba y vaya a saber uno cuántos más había bebido ya. Era algo difícil, imposible, tratarse de imaginar a alguien como Levi borracho como lo estaban sus amigos hacía un rato o en una situación romántica con alguien. Prefirió obviar la imagen desagradable de su cabeza, no quería ni pensarlo.

-Sí, también soy humano. –Sentenció y terminó lo que le quedaba en aquel vaso, para volver a mirarlo- Así que más vale que cuando se la metas a esa niña lo hagas con un maldito condón, porque no pienso soportar a mi hermana diciendo que va a tener un nieto ni a mi padre llorando porque que es muy joven para ser bisabuelo según él.

Ya estaba un poco colorado por la poca bebida que tomó, pero ante eso sintió que hasta las orejas se le teñían de rojo. La forma tan brusca de hablarle hizo que se enojara, pero la vergüenza era demasiada también y el _Sargento_ parecía no importarle en absoluto.

-¡Que no es mi novia! –Fueron las únicas palabras que logró sacar de su garganta. No sabía por qué, queriendo gritar e insultarlo tanto, había preferido dejar en claro aquello.

-¿No? –Levi arqueó una ceja mientras se volvía a recostar en el respaldo del sillón- ¿Ya tuvieron una pelea?

-¡Que no es mi novia y sólo somos amigos, carajo! –Quizás estuvo mal por haber gritado, pero lo hacía enervar que se burlara así de él y no logró controlarse.

Levi no se quejó porque le haya gritado, tampoco parecía interesado en seguir la conversación, sólo se mantenía con la vista fija en un punto indeterminado de la pared con una cara inexpresiva muy típica suya. Bajó los pies de la mesa de centro, dejó el vaso vacío en ésta, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó ambos brazos en las piernas. Lo oyó hacer un ruido que no supo identificar, como si chaqueara la lengua y luego se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello, desarreglándoselo un poco.

Debía admitir que su tío no le había parecido una persona atractiva hasta ese momento. El traje negro y la camisa blanca hacían resaltar mucho su piel blanca, además de que se veía mucho mejor un poco desalineado con la corbata torcida y el pelo desacomodado, incluso con las facciones más relajadas en vez de tensas y duras como el hierro. Aunque tampoco era como si le quedara mal su postura cotidiana, sólo que al no verlo seguido de esa forma le parecía algo increíble. Muy pocas veces se había fijado realmente en el otro, pero se sorprendía mucho cuando lo veía concentrado leyendo algo o cuando lo ayudaba a estudiar porque su cara se relajaba por completo y su expresión se tornaba mucho más atractiva. Definitivamente, ése Levi le gustaba mucho más.

Quizás fuera por el alcohol o la vergüenza momentánea, pero su cara se calentó nuevamente. Tal vez por el hecho de que estaba pensando cosas inapropiadas sobre su tío y tutor parcial, él no era nadie para decir semejantes cosas y además no le debía importar en lo más mínimo. El hecho de que en momento se sorprendiera mirando a Levi de forma analítica sin razón aparente le daba escalofríos, porque realmente no había ninguna razón para hacerlo y sentía que debía estar perdiendo la cabeza por los problemas familiares, cambios repentinos, nuevas relaciones y demás, que lo llevaban a confundir las cosas.

-¿Eres gay? –Esa pregunta tan directa hizo que casi se mordiera la lengua.

-¿Qué? No, yo no…

-No tiene nada de malo que te gusten los hombres, mi padre es así y yo tampoco estoy excluido de culpa y castigo.

Si casi se mordió la lengua, ahora por poco ésta se volvía un rollito en su boca y casi se la traga. ¿Acaso su tío acaba de confesarle que tuvo experiencias homosexuales?

-¿Eso significa que…? –No podía ni pronunciarlo de la pena.

-Uno hace cosas cuando es joven y cuando es adulto también –las palabras duras que acostumbraba a oír de Levi, esta vez sonaron más calmadas y casi adormiladas. Quizás le hablaba creyendo que era un sueño o porque la bebida había hecho que hablara de más, cosa que no haría consciente-. Un día, tienes 16 años, te emborrachas y terminas con tu mejor amigo en la cama. Luego, tienes 25 y crees que no harás las mismas estupideces, pero es peor porque terminas teniendo una hija sin saber cómo.

Eren realmente se había quedado sin palabras por aquella confesión. Jamás había sabido cómo, de boca de nadie, Levi había conocido a su mujer, pero lo que menos imaginaba era que había sido de esa forma y que seguramente se había unido por el hecho de que tenían una hija en común. Quizás ese era el tipo de historias que se habían guardado él y su esposa, algo secreto que no compartirían con nadie, ningún familiar o amigo y menos con la hija de ambos, pero entonces por qué se lo estaba contando a él. ¿A dónde pretendía llegar con esta conversación? No le contestó nada, incluso se sintió totalmente ajeno al momento y pensó que tal vez debería irse, pero no lo hizo.

Dejó de estar en el brazo del sillón y se sentó junto a Levi, tan lento y sigiloso para que éste no lo notara, pero estaba seguro de que sí lo había hecho. Se quedó allí, en silencio total porque la música ya había terminado y lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de la propia nada ahogándolos.

-¿Le gustan las mujeres? –Volvió a sobresaltarse por la repentina voz grave de Levi, quien se incorporó un poco para mirarlo y Eren trató unos segundo para comprender su pregunta, a la que sólo asintió con la cabeza y lo oyó soltar un bufido a modo de risa-. No tienes suerte, ¿eh, mocoso?

-Supongo –no dijo más, no quería hacerlo, el tema ése le parecía vacío y sin sentido. No quería hablar de Mikasa, era algo que no significaba nada para él en forma amorosa.

-Dime, Eren –volvió a llamarle la atención-. ¿Qué tiene más valor, el amor o los sueños?

¿Era una pregunta filosófica o Levi ya estaba tan ebrio que le hablaba sin sentido? De todos modos, se tomó unos momentos para pensar en qué contestar. La ligera idea de que su tío trataba de averiguar algo sobre él le surcó por la mente.

-El amor es un sueño –contestó finalmente-. El amor y los sueños, ambos son efímeros. Ninguna tiene sentido sin la otra.

-¿Y entre la felicidad y la tristeza, cuál no es necesario?

-Las personas que experimenta la felicidad son personas que conocen la tristeza. Las personas que se sienten tristes conocen la felicidad. En la vida las dos cosas son esenciales y no se pueden comparar.

Había contestado de la mejor forma posible lo que creía, trató de explicarse de una forma simple y correcta, pero no sabía qué era lo que contestaba realmente. Oyó cómo Levi volvía a chasquear la lengua, haciendo retumbar el sonido en aquella silenciosa sala.

-Pareciera que sabes lo que quieres, pero aun así no sabes nada de amor porque eres sólo un mocoso.

-Como si tú supieras tanto.

Habló sin pensar, sin medir lo que decía y lo que podría llegar a molestarle al otro. Después de todas las cosas que le había dicho, por supuesto que sabía mucho más de amor que él o algo menos de lo que conlleva, Eren aún era muy joven y estaba dando sus primeros pasos en todo lo referido a los sentimientos amorosos y había sido fuera de lugar su comentario.

No tuvo tiempo para disculparse. Levi le tomó la cara fuerte, hundiendo los dedos en la parte donde sus mandíbulas se unían, provocando que entreabriera un poco la boca. Ambos tenían los rostros a un centímetro de distancia, lo miraba con esos ojos siempre enojados, siempre furiosos, siempre tan autoritarios, aunque ahora distinguía en ellos algo extraño que le recordaban a los ojos de Lillie cuando ella le hablaba de una forma seria y sincera. Eren no se movió ni un ápice, permaneció estático frente al otro, pensando de que ahora seguramente lo golpearía o algo semejante. Aunque le pareció extraña la forma en que Levi miraba detalladamente sus ojos, su cara, su nariz, sus labios… Nunca había encontrado una mirada igual en otra persona y quiso preguntar qué ocurría, pero las palabras simplemente no le surgían de la boca. El aliento cálido saliendo de la otra boca tan cercana a la suya lo estremeció.

-Más que tú, sé.

Se alejó después de eso. Dejando a Eren en ese sillón sintiéndose sorprendido, extraño, algo confundido y, nuevamente, con la cara roja.

* * *

¿Vieron que fue un poco más largo de lo normal? Hubo alguien que me dijo que era muy corto el capítulo anterior, así que en contraposición a eso, me vine con un capítulo más largo para que no se queden insatisfechos. Me gusta escribir largo, aunque no es tanto, he escrito cosas muchos más amplias, pero mis fics siempre suelen tener más base de narración que de diálogos.

Vi muchas cosas para hacer este capítulo. Una novela de una canal de aire de mi país, la Serie de Lía, cosas viejas mías de escritos, Zombieland, cosas de Disney que la gente no deja de hablar, disfraces comunes, "Desencuentro" de Ricardo Goyeneche que es un maestro ese señor, también escuché a Ronnie Radke y a Kyary Pamyu Pamyu y no nos podemos olvidar de Canción de Hielo y Fuego siempre quemándome la cabeza. Ah, también escuché Lareine, soy gran fan, al igual que de Versailles. Incluso el nombre de Lillie es por una canción de Lareine que se llama "Lillie Charlotte" y por unos cuentos que escribió el líder de la banda, Kamijo, sobre Lillie y su amor Jéremie. Ahí se menciona el Lago Reminiscencia, que, ya que estamos, aclaro que Reminiscencia significa según el diccionario: recuerdo de una cosa casi olvidada. El nombre hace referencia tanto a Levi reviviendo sentimientos que creyó nunca volver a sentir, como a Lillie por la canción y los cuentos.

Perdonen lo de Mikasa y Sasha. Ya lo he dicho, Mikasa para mí es una lesbiana activa, es demasiado hombre para Eren, él es muy nena(? Mi disculpo si el capítulo tiene errores, como siempre.

En fin. Gracias por leerme, muchas gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado, que son re re hermosos y me encanta siempre leer. Ojalá les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana. Dejen un review diciendo si les gustó, si quieren más o para putearme.

Besitos*-*


End file.
